wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Winnetou/TI/06
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ VI WYSWOBODZENIE SAMA Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, jak bolał Winnetou z powodu straty ojca i siostry. Podczas pogrzebu mógł tę boleść okazać, potem jednak musiał ją zamknąć w sobie głęboko. Nakazywał mu to z jednej strony indiański obyczaj, a z drugiej - konieczność zwrócenia całej uwagi na spodziewane przybycie Keiowehów. Nie był to już przygnieciony gorzką stratą syn i brat, lecz wódz wojennej drużyny, na której czele zamierzał odeprzeć napad nieprzyjaciół i po- chwycić mordercę swych bliskich. Miał już widocznie plan gotowy, gdyż zaraz po pogrzebie kazał Apaczom przygotować się do drogi i sprowadzić konie, które znajdowały się w dolinie. - Dlaczego mój brat wydaje to zarządzenie? - spytałem. - Teren jest tak uciążliwy, że sprowadzenie koni będzie kosztowało wiele trudu. - Wiem o tym - odrzekł - ale musi się to stać, gdyż chcę w ten sposób wywieść w pole Keiowehów. Dali schronienie mordercy, za to wszyscy zginą, Twarz jego przybrała przy tych słowach wyraz stanowczy, groźny. Jeśliby wykonał swój zamiar, Keiowehowie byliby zgubieni. Ja byłem w tym wypadku za łagodniejszą karą. Keiowehowie byli wprawdzie naszymi wrogami, lecz nie byli winni śmierci Inczu-czuny i jego córki. Czy mogłem jednak wpływać na zmianę postanowienia Winnetou? Kto wie, czy nie wzbudziłbym w nim gniewu na samego siebie. Nastręczała się jednak sposobność do tego rodzaju próby, gdy wybraliśmy się sami na polowanie. Apacze bowiem pojechali wypełnić rozkaz wodza, a Stone i Parker przyłączyli się do nich. Nikt zatem nie mógłby usłyszeć odpowiedzi, która, dana w gniewie, więc niewątpliwie szorstka, w obecności innych miałaby charakter obrazy. Wyjawiłem Winnetou swoje zdanie w tej sprawie, ale ku memu zdumieniu nie nastąpił skutek, jakiego się obawiałem. Spojrzał na mnie dużymi, posępnymi oczami i odpowiedział spokojnie: - Spodziewałem się tego po moim bracie, gdyż on ustępowania przed wrogiem nie uważa za słabość. - Tak nie myślałem, o ustępowaniu nie może być mowy. Zastanawiałem się już nawet nad tym, jak ich wszystkich pochwycić. Ale oni nie są winni temu, co się tutaj stało, i byłoby niesprawiedliwością, gdyby mieli ponieść za to karę. - Ujęli się za mordercą i chcą tu przyjść, aby uderzyć na nas! Czy to dla nas nie dostateczny powód, żeby ich nie oszczędzać? - Nie, a przynajmniej dla mnie nie. Przykro mi, że brat mój Winnetou gotów jest popełnić błąd, który staje się przyczyną zguby wszystkich plemion indiańskich. - Jaki błąd ma Old Shatterhand na myśli? - Ten, że Indianie mordują się nawzajem, zamiast pomagać sobie przeciwko wspólnemu nieprzyjacielowi. Pozwól, że pomówię z tobą szczerze. Kto zdaniem twoim jest na ogół mędrszy i chytrzejszy: czerwony mąż, czy blada twarz? - Blada twarz. Przyznaję to, bo to prawda. Biali posiadają więcej niż my wiadomości i zdolności. Przewyższają nas niemal we wszystkim. - Ale tobie Wielki Duch udzielił takich darów, jakimi nawet u białych mało kto się cieszy, dlatego chciałbym, żebyś myślał inaczej niż zwykły czerwony mąż. Rozum masz bystry, a wzrok twój sięga o wiele dalej niż wzrok zwykłego wojownika. Ileż to razy wykopywano między wami wojenny tomahawk! Nie zaprzeczysz, że to jest nieustanne, okropne samobójstwo, popełniane przez czerwonych mężów, a ten, który postępuje w ten sposób, bierze udział w tym samobójstwie. Inczu-czunę i Nszo-czi zabili nie czerwonoskórzy, lecz biali, a jeden z morderców schronił się do Keiowehów i namówił ich do napadu na was. To oczywiście jest wystarczający powód, by tu na nich zaczekać i walczyć z nimi, ale nie usprawiedliwia tego, żeby ich wystrzelać jak wściekłe psy. To są twoi czerwoni bracia, pamiętaj o tym! Tłumaczyłem mu tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas, Winnetou zaś słuchał spokojnie. A kiedy wypowiedziałem ostatnie słowo, podał mi rękę i rzekł: - Old Shatterhand jest prawdziwym i szczerym przyjacielem wszystkich czerwonych mężów i słusznie nazywa postępowanie ich samobójstwem. Zrobię, czego sobie mój biały brat życzy. Schwytam Keiowehów, ale potem wypuszczę ich na wolność, a zatrzymam tylko mordercę. - Schwytasz? To będzie trudne, bo nadciągną w przeważającej liczbie. Czy wpadłeś może na tę samą myśl, co ja? - Jaką? - Zwabić Keiowehów w takie miejsce, w którym by się nie mogli bronić. - Tak, to mój plan. - Mój także. Znasz te strony, więc chciałem cię zapytać, czy jest tu gdzieś takie miejsce. - Jest i leży niedaleko. To wąski, skalisty parów. Tam chcę zwabić nieprzyjaciół. - Sądzisz, że ci się to uda? - Tak. Skoro się znajdą w tym parowie, na którego ściany wspiąć się nie można, zaatakujemy ich z przodu i z tyłu. Będą musieli się poddać, jeżeli nie zechcą dać się bezbronnie wystrzelać. Daruję im życie i wystarczy mi, że dostanę w ręce Santera. - Dziękuję ci! Serce mego brata Winnetou stoi otworem dla dobrej myśli. Może i w innej sprawie żywi on równie łagodne zamiary. - O jaką sprawę chodzi memu bratu Old Shatterhandowi? - Chciałeś zaprzysiąc zemstę wszystkim białym, a ja prosiłem cię, żebyś tego nie czynił od razu, lecz zaczekał z decyzją, aż minie pogrzeb. Czy wolno mi wiedzieć, co teraz postanowiłeś? Zapytany patrzył przez pewien czas na ziemię, a potem podniósł na mnie jasny wzrok, wskazał na szałas, w którym przed pochowaniem leżały zwłoki, i odrzekł: - Ubiegłą noc spędziłem tam przy umarłych i walczyłem z sobą. Zemsta podsunęła mi wielką, śmiałą myśl. Chciałem sprowadzić wojowników wszystkich czerwonych plemion i wyruszyć z nimi przeciw bladym twarzom. Byłbym wówczas zwyciężony, ale w walce z sobą, którą stoczyłem dziś w nocy, zostałem zwycięzcą. - Więc porzuciłeś tę wielką, śmiałą myśl? - Pytałem o to trzy osoby, które miłuję: dwoje zmarłych i jednego żyjącego. Radzili mi plan ten porzucić, postanowiłem więc pójść za ich radą. Spojrzałem na niego pytającym wzrokiem, a on mówił dalej: - Mój brat nie wie, o kim mówię. Mam na myśli Kleki-petrę, Nszo-czi i ciebie. Was troje pytałem w myślach i otrzymałem potrójną, ale jednobrzmiącą odpowiedź. - Tak, gdyby żyli oboje i gdybyś mógł ich zapytać, powiedzieliby pewnie to samo, co ja ci radzę. Plan, który miałeś, był wielki i ty mógłbyś się podjąć jego wykonania, ale... - Niech mój brat skromniej o mnie mówi i myśli - przerwał mi. - Gdyby się rzeczywiście udało jednemu wodzowi zjednoczyć wszystkie czerwone szczepy, nie stałoby się to tak prędko, jakbym sobie tego życzył. Trzeba by całego długiego, pełnego trudów życia, aby dojść do celu, na końcu zaś tego życia byłoby za późno zaczynać walkę. Jeden czerwony mąż, choćby największy i najsławniejszy, nie spełni tego zadania, a po jego śmierci zabrakłoby godnego następcy, który by poprowadził dalej i dokończył rozpoczętego dzieła. - Cieszę się, że brat mój Winnetou doszedł do tego wniosku; jest on słuszny. Jeden człowiek nie wystarczy, a o następcę byłoby trudno. Gdyby nawet i to się udało, walka czerwonoskórych przeciwko białym musiałaby i tak skończyć się dla was klęską. - Wiem o tym; ona przyśpieszyłaby tylko naszą zgubę. Gdybyśmy nawet ze wszystkich walk wyszli zwycięsko, to jednak bladych twarzy jest tyle, że mogliby przeciwko nam wysyłać coraz to nowe hufce, gdy tymczasem my nie zdołalibyśmy naszych strat uzupełnić. Zwycięstwa wyniszczyłyby nas wolniej wprawdzie, ale tak samo pewnie jak klęski. Musiałem to sobie szczerze powiedzieć, kiedy siedziałem w nocy przy moich zmarłych. Postanowiłem więc zaniechać tego planu. Chciałem się zadowolić z kolei pojmaniem mordercy i zemścić się na tych, którzy dają mu pomoc i przychodzą, by uderzyć na nas. Ale i to odradził mi mój brat Old Shatterhand, zemsta więc moja ograniczy się teraz tylko do tego, że pochwycę i ukarzę Santera. Keiowehów puścimy wolno. - Te słowa wprawiają mnie w dumę z powodu przyjaźni, która nas łączy; nigdy ci ich nie zapomnę. Chociaż nie możemy tego twierdzić na pewno, jesteśmy mimo to obaj przekonani, że Keiowehowie nadciągną. Idzie tylko o to, żeby się dowiedzieć, kiedy przybędą. - Przybędą tu już dzisiaj - rzekł tonem tak stanowczym, jak gdyby szło o stwierdzenie faktu zupełnie dowiedzionego. - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć na pewno? - Wnoszę z tego, co mówiłeś o waszej ostatniej wyprawie. Keiowehowie udali, że wracają do wsi, aby was zwabić za sobą, a zdążają właściwie tutaj; musieli więc bardzo okrążać, bo inaczej pojawiliby się już wczoraj. Istniały też inne jeszcze powody tego opóźnienia. - Jakie powody? - Pierwszy: Sam Hawkens, którego tu oczywiście nie sprowadzą, lecz odeślą do swoich do domu. Na to trzeba było wybrać odpowiedni czas i miejsce, a może nawet zaczekać na sposobność, która by się nastręczyła przypadkiem. Musieli także pchnąć posłańca z doniesieniem o waszym przybyciu. - Aha, sądzisz, że wojownicy wyjechali naprzeciw nas ze wsi? - Tak. Wojownicy, z którymi mieliście do czynienia tam, nad wyschłą rzeką, chcieli was pociągnąć za sobą, nie mieli jednak czasu zaatakować, ponieważ postanowili przyjechać tutaj. Wysłali więc jednego lub kilku wojowników do swoich z rozkazem, żeby wyruszono przeciwko wam ze wsi. Tym posłańcom powierzyli także Sama Hawkensa. Po tych zarządzeniach zboczyli z poprzedniego kierunku i ruszyli ku Nugget-tsil. Chodziło o to, żebyście wy tej zmiany kierunku nie zauważyli, musiała się więc ona odbyć w miejscu, w którym nie zostają ślady. Miejsca takie są rzadkie, trzeba ich szukać, a to zabiera czas. Dlatego też Keiowehowie me mogli nadejść tu wczoraj, ale dziś przybędą na pewno. - A skąd wiesz, że ich nie ma jeszcze dotychczas? Wskazał na najbliższe wzgórze. Ponad lasem wznosiło się wysokie drzewo, którego korona stanowiła najwyższy punkt w tych górach. Kto siedział na tym drzewie, a miał dobre oczy, mógł objąć wzrokiem całą pobliską prerię. - Mój brat nie wie - odrzekł - że wysłałem na drzewo wojownika, który tam uważa i zobaczy Keiowehów, jak tylko się zbliżą, bo ma sokole oczy. Ujrzawszy ich, zejdzie natychmiast i doniesie mi o tym. - To dobrze. Wiadomości od niego nie było, więc widocznie wrogów jeszcze nie widać. Czy sądzisz jednak, że nadciągną dzisiaj z pewnością? - Tak, nie mogą zwlekać dłużej, jeśli chcą nas tu jeszcze zastać. - Ależ oni nie mieli zamiaru dojść aż do Góry Nuggetów, chcieli tylko przygotować na ciebie zasadzkę, kiedy będziesz wracał do domu. - Byłoby się im to udało, gdybyś ich nie podsłuchał. Ponieważ jednak teraz jestem o tym uwiadomiony, zasadzka na nic się nie przyda, przeciwnie, ja zwabię ich tutaj. Do domu wracałbym w kierunku południowym. i tam by się na mnie zaczaili. Teraz udam, że zmierzam na północ, i zwabię ich tu za sobą. - Czy jesteś pewny, że pójdą za tobą? - Tak, jestem pewny. Keiowehowie muszą wysłać zwiadowcę, by się przekonać, czy tu jesteśmy. Temu szpiegowi nie zrobimy nic złego i pozwolimy mu odejść spokojnie do swoich. Ze względu na niego kazałem tu sprowadzić konie. Jest ich ponad trzydzieści i pomimo twardego gruntu na osypisku będzie musiał zobaczyć ich ślady. Stąd podążymy do parowu, który posłuży za pułapkę na Keiowehów. Zwiadowca nie pójdzie tam za nami, będzie tylko śledził jakiś czas, czy odeszliśmy rzeczywiście, a potem wróci czym prędzej do swoich z wieścią, że odjechaliśmy nie na południe, lecz na północ. Czy mój brat przyznaje mi słuszność? - Tak. Wskutek tego porzucą myśl urządzenia zasadzki, przybędą tutaj i stąd puszczą się za nami. - Jestem pewien, że tak uczynią. Santer, którego musie pochwycić, jeszcze dziś będzie w mym ręku. - A co z nim zrobisz? - Proszę mego brata, żeby mnie o to nie pytał. On umrze. To wszystko. - Gdzie? Tu? Czy zaprowadzisz go do puebla? - To jeszcze nie postanowione. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie takim tchórzem jak Rattler, któremu musieliśmy zadać szybką śmierć jak psu i mazgajowi. Słuchaj! Dolatuje mnie tętent naszych koni. Opuśćmy to miejsce, wrócimy tu potem z jeńcami. Przyprowadzono konie. Mój koń i Mary Hawkensa były też z nimi. Każdy prowadzał swego konia za cugle, gdyż droga była zbyt niewygodna, by można było ich dosiąść. Winnetou szedł na czele. Sprowadził nas z polanki na północ, potem w las opadający dość stromo ku dołowi. Na dole znajdowała się otwarta łąka. Tam wsiedliśmy na konie i pojechaliśmy ku wznoszące] się jak wysoki, prostopadły mur, skalnej ścianie, którą przecinał wąski parów. Wskazując na ten parów, Winnetou powiedział: - Oto pułapka, o której mówiłem. Teraz przez nią przejedziemy. Słowo to określało bardzo dobrze wąskie przejście, którym teraz przejeżdżaliśmy. Ściany biegły z obu stron prawie prostopadle ku niebu i nie podobna było się na nie wdrapać. Gdyby Keiowehowie okazali się tak głupi i wjechaliby tutaj po obsadzeniu przez nas obu wejść, bronić się tu byłoby z ich strony szaleństwem. Droga nie wiodła prosto, lecz skręcała to w prawo, to w lewo i kwadrans upłynął, zanim stanęliśmy u wylotu parowu, gdzie zsiedliśmy z koni. Po chwili ujrzeliśmy Apacza, który wypatrywał z drzewa Keiowehów. - Przybyli - oznajmił. - Chciałem ich zliczyć, ale nie mogłem, bo nie jechali pojedynczo i byli jeszcze bardzo daleko. - Czy zwrócili się ku dolinie? - pytał Winnetou. - Nie. Zatrzymali się na prerii i rozłożyli pośród zarośli. Potem oddzielił się od nich jeden wojownik i poszedł piechotą ku dolinie. - To zwiadowca. Mamy właśnie, tyle czasu, żeby pułapkę otworzyć, a potem zamknąć. Mój brat Old Shatterhand weźmie z sobą Stone'a, Parkera i dwunastu moich wojowników i obejdzie górę tu, po lewej stronie. Koło bardzo grubej i wysokiej brzozy, jaką tam ujrzy, wejdzie w las, który się powoli wznosi, a po drugiej stronie znowu opada. Przybywszy tam, znajdzie się mój brat w przedłużeniu doliny, skąd wyszliśmy na Nugget-tsil. Idąc dalej tą doliną, dotrze niebawem na miejsce, gdzie zostawiliśmy konie, a dalszą drogę już zna. Niech jednak nie posuwa się otwartą doliną, lecz jej brzegiem i kryje się w lesie. Old Shatterhand będzie siedział w tym lesie, skąd po drugiej stronie prowadzi wejście do parowu. Spostrzeże nieprzyjacielskiego zwiadowcę, ale mu nie będzie przeszkadzał w śledzeniu. Potem zobaczy nadchodzących nieprzyjaciół i pozwoli im wejść do parowu. - Więc taki jest twój plan - mówiłem dalej za niego. - Ty zostaniesz tutaj, aby obsadzić wyjście, a ja wrócę drogą okrężną, opisaną teraz przez ciebie, do stóp Nugget-tsil, aby tam zaczekać na nieprzyjaciół i towarzyszyć im potajemnie, dopóki nie wejdą do pułapki? - Tak sobie to wyobrażam. Jeżeli Old Shatterhand nie popełni jakiegoś błędu, to połów uda się nam z pewnością. - Będę ostrożny, jak tylko można. Czy Winnetou da mi jeszcze jakieś wskazówki? - Nie. Resztę pozostawiam tobie. - Kto będzie się układał z Keiowehami, jeśli się uda ich zamknąć? - Ja. Zadaniem Old Shatterhanda jest tylko nie wypuścić ich z parowu, gdy zobaczą moich wojowników i zechcą zawrócić. Ale śpieszcie się! Południe już dawno minęło, a Keiowehowie nie zatrzymają się do jutra, lecz pójdą za nami dziś jeszcze, zanim się ściemni. Słońce dokonało już prawie swej dziennej wędrówki i za godzinę należało się spodziewać zmierzchu. Udałem się więc w drogę z Dickiem, Willom i z moimi Apaczami. W kwadrans potem spostrzegliśmy brzozę i weszliśmy w las. Wygląd okolicy zgadzał się zupełnie z opisem Winnetou. Wkrótce wydostaliśmy się na owo miejsce w dolinie, na którym pasły się konie. Naprzeciw nas otwierał się boczny parów, wiodący na polanę do grobów Inczu- czuny i Nszo-czi. Stamtąd, usiadłszy pod drzewami, mogliśmy widzieć nadchodzących Keiowehów. Nie mieliśmy powodu obawiać się, by nas spostrzegli, gdyż należało przypuszczać, że wejdą do parowu z drugiej strony. Apacze milczeli, a Stone i Parker rozmawiali z sobą po cichu. Byli pewni, że Keiowehowie wpadną nam w ręce razem z Santerem, ja natomiast miałem pewne wątpliwości. Do zmroku brakowało najwyżej dwudziestu minut, a Keiowehowie się nie zjawiali. Sądziłem zatem, że dopiero jutrzejszy ranek przyniesie rozstrzygnięcie, zwłaszcza że nie było widać także zwiadowcy nieprzyjaciół. U nas pod drzewami było już ciemno. Szept Parkera ze Stone'em ustał. Lekki wiatr poruszał szczytami drzew i wywoływał jednostajny szmer, który należałoby raczej nazwać nieustannym, głębokim oddechem lasu, od którego bardzo łatwo odróżnić każdy inny odgłos. Naraz wydało mi się, że coś pełza po miękkim, leśnym gruncie. Zacząłem nadsłuchiwać. Tak, coś się poruszało. Zwierzę czworonożne nie zbliżyłoby się do nas tak bardzo. A płaz? Również nie. Odwróciłem się szybko i położyłem, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje u dołu, przy samej ziemi. Zrobiłem to jeszcze na czas i ujrzałem jakiś czarny przedmiot, który leżał za mną, a teraz przemykał się między drzewami. Zerwałem się i pośpieszyłem za nim. Zobaczyłem go przed sobą - jakby smugę cienia na jaśniejszym tle. Sięgnąłem ręką i chwyciłem kawałek jakiejś tkaniny. - Precz ! - odezwał się czyjś przestraszony głos i równocześnie tkanina wymknęła mi się z ręki. Cień zniknął, wobec tego wstałem i zacząłem nasłuchiwać, aby przynajmniej uchem coś złowić. Ale moi towarzysze dostrzegli moje szybkie ruchy i usłyszeli okrzyk. Zerwali się z miejsc i zaczęli pytać, co się stało. - Cicho, cicho bądźcie! - odrzekłem i natężyłem słuch ponownie. Ale nic już nie było słychać. Podpatrywał nas jakiś człowiek, i to biały, jak tego dowodził angielski okrzyk. Prawdopodobnie był to sam Santer, gdyż oprócz niego nie było u Keiowehów żadnej innej bladej twarzy. Musiałem się puścić za nim bezwarunkowo, pomimo ciemności! - Usiądźcie z powrotem i zaczekajcie, dopóki nie wrócę! - nakazałem moim ludziom i pobiegłem. Nie wahałem się ani przez chwilę, dokąd się skierować - należało biec ku prerii, gdzie znajdowali się Keiowehowie. Podsłuchujący mógł cofnąć się tylko do nich i nigdzie indziej. Trzeba było coś uczynić, by tak prędko nie uciekał, zmusić go do ostrożniejszego posuwania się. Zawołałem: - Stój, bo strzelam! W kilka sekund potem oddałem na potwierdzenie tej groźby dwa strzały rewolwerowe. Nie popełniłem przez to błędu, gdyż obecność nasza i tak już wyszła na jaw. Teraz można było przypuszczać, że zbieg wejdzie ze strachu głębiej w las, gdzie oczywiście musi zwolnić biegu z powodu panującej tam ciemności. Ja natomiast skoczyłem ku skrajowi lasu, skąd mogłem go jeszcze dojrzeć, i posuwałem się wzdłuż tego skraju. Chciałem przebyć w ten sposób całą dolinę i ukryć się w miejscu, gdzie stykała się z prerią, by tam pochwycić szpiega. Gdyby uciekał tamtędy, musiałby przejść koło mnie. Plan ten był dobry, ale niestety nie dało się go wykonać. W chwili kiedy biegłem zakrętem doliny i wychyliłem się poza wystającą grupę zarośli, ujrzałem przed sobą ludzi i konie tak blisko, że z trudem zdołałem się rzucić wstecz i wsunąć pomiędzy drzewa. Tuż u wylotu doliny rozłożyli się obozem Keiowehowie. Dlaczego to uczynili, nietrudno było odgadnąć. Zatrzymali się najpierw na prerii i wysłali jednego wojownika nie na zwiady, jak przypuszczaliśmy, lecz na poszukiwanie Santera. Santer bowiem, znający okolicę, ruszył ku nam wcześniej niż oni i dotarł do gór, zanim Winnetou posłał strażnika na drzewo. To było jego zadanie; znaleźć nas i donieść o tym Indianom, skoro tylko przybędą. Kiedy jednak nadeszli, a on jeszcze nie wrócił, wysłali jego tropem jednego czerwonoskórego. Zwiadowca nie miał się czego obawiać, gdyż w razie niebezpieczeństwa Santer wróciłby, aby ostrzec Indian. Zwiadowca wszedł więc tak daleko w dolinę, jak mu się to zdawało konieczne, a nie ujrzawszy nieprzyjaciela, cofnął się z tą wiadomością do swoich. Ponieważ dolina lepiej nadawała się na nocleg niż otwarta preria, Keiowehowie postanowili się przenieść. Santer wracając musiał się na nich natknąć, pomimo że dla ostrożności nie rozniecili ognisk. Teraz już wiedziałem, że nie dostaniemy ich w ręce ani dziś, ani jutro, jeżeli Santer był dość mądry i odgadł nasz plan. Co należało uczynić? Wrócić na swoje miejsce i zaczekać, czy Keiowehowie pomimo wszystko nie wpadną rano w pułapkę? A może wobec zmiany sytuacji trzeba było cofnąć się aż do Winnetou po nowe zarządzenia? Było jeszcze trzecie wyjście, najbardziej dla mnie niebezpieczne, a mianowicie pozostać tutaj i dowiedzieć się, co postanowią czerwonoskórzy uwiadomieni przez Santera o tym, co widział. Santer powiedział im niezawodnie, że go ścigam, było więc do przewidzenia, że będą się mieli na baczności. Postanowiłem jednak odważyć się na wszystko, jakkolwiek miałem małą nadzieję powodzenia. Liczyłem na panujące wokół ciemności, gdyż Keiowehowie nie rozniecili ognisk, w obawie, aby ich nie dostrzeżono. Pod drzewami leżały wielkie złomy skalne, porosłe mchem i otoczone paprocią. Może by mi się udało ukryć za jednym z nich? Większość czerwonoskórych zajęta była jeszcze końmi, które przywiązywali do palików, aby się nie mogły oddalić i nie zdradziły obozu. Reszta siedziała lub leżała na skraju lasu. W jednym jego punkcie brzmiały wydawane półgłosem rozkazy. Tam zapewne znajdował się wódz i tam też postanowiłem się dostać, jeśliby się to okazało możliwe! Leżąc na ziemi, posunąłem się w tym kierunku, nie dbając o osłonę, gdyż dokoła panowała ciemność, a czerwonoskórzy znajdowali się przeważnie po drugiej stronie. Mogli mnie dostrzec tylko wtedy, gdyby któryś z nich potknął się o mnie. Tak się nie stało, wobec czego dotarłem szczęśliwie do celu. Zauważyłem tam dwa głazy leżące obok siebie - jeden wysoki i długi, drugi niższy. Niewątpliwie z tej strony Keiowehowie nie spodziewali się niebezpieczeństwa. Wspiąłem się spokojnie z niższego głazu na wyższy i rozciągnąłem się na nim jak długi. Leżałem na wysokości dwu metrów dość bezpiecznie, gdyż żaden z czerwonoskórych nie miał powodu wchodzić tu za mną. Indianie, którzy dotychczas byli zajęci końmi, zeszli się także i usiedli lub rozłożyli się na ziemi. Tam gdzie spodziewałem się obecności wodza, wydano półgłosem kilka rozkazów niezrozumiałych dla mnie, gdyż nie znałem jeszcze wtedy języka Keiowehów. Następnie oddaliło się kilku wojowników, którzy - jak mi się zdawało - mieli pełnić straż. Rzeczywiście obsadzili wylot doliny, ale skraj lasu pozostawili swobodny. Było to dla mnie bardzo korzystne, ponieważ zapewniało mi odwrót. Obozujący rozmawiali z sobą półgłosem. Słyszałem każde zdanie, ale niestety niczego nie rozumiałem. A jakżeby mi się przydało uchwycić treść ich rozmowy! Często opowiadam, że w czasie moich wypraw po Zachodzie skradałem się pod obozy Indian najrozmaitszych szczepów, a w trakcie podróży po innych krajach - pod obozowiska innych narodów, gdzie podsłuchiwałem znajdujących się tam ludzi. Temu zawdzięczam wiele z moich sukcesów, a częstokroć nawet życie. Czytelnik nie wyobraża sobie i nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak trudno i jak niebezpiecznie jest w ten sposób podchodzić pod obóz. Trudno nie tylko dlatego, że ta czynność wymaga fizycznej zręczności, siły i wytrwałości, lecz przede wszystkim dlatego, że potrzeba do niej wewnętrznej dyscypliny, inteligencji i wielu różnych wiadomości, bez których nie można się obejść. Na darmo bowiem podchodziłbym, choćby nawet po mistrzowsku, pod obóz Indian, Beduinów albo Kurdów, sudańską seribah albo południowoamerykańską osadę Gauchów, gdybym nie władał językiem tego szczepu i nie mógł pojąć znaczenia usłyszanych wieści. A treść rozmów znaczy w takich wypadkach więcej niż wszystko, co się przy tej okazji zobaczy. Dlatego starałem się zawsze poznać język ludzi, z którymi miałem do czynienia. Winnetou przyswoił sobie szesnaście dialektów indiańskich i w tym także zakresie stał się moim najwybitniejszym nauczycielem. Nie zdarzyło mi się później już nigdy, żebym podchodził pod obóz nieprzyjacielski nie znając języka nieprzyjaciół. Leżałem z dziesięć minut na kamieniu, kiedy usłyszałem wołanie straży, po czym nastąpiła upragniona przeze mnie odpowiedź: - To ja, Santer. Więc weszliście w dolinę? - Tak. Niech mój biały brat idzie dalej, a zaraz spotka czerwonych wojowników. Te słowa już zrozumiałem, ponieważ w stosunku do Santera posługiwano się żargonem złożonym ze słów indiańskich i angielskich. Zagadnięty zbliżył się, a wódz przywołał go do siebie i zapytał: - Mój brat zabawił o wiele dłużej, niż było postanowione. Niewątpliwie zatrzymały go ważne powody? - Ważniejsze, niż byście mogli przypuszczać. Jak długo się tu znajdujecie? - Od czasu, który blade twarze zowią połową godziny. - Spotkaliście mego konia? - Tak, gdyż jechaliśmy w trop za tobą. Mijając miejsce, na którym go przywiązałeś, zabraliśmy go z sobą. - Powinniście byli zostać na prerii! Tu nie jest zupełnie bezpiecznie. - Nie rozłożyliśmy się tam obozem, ponieważ tu jest wygodniej, sądziliśmy zresztą, że tu nic by nam nie groziło, ty bowiem powróciłbyś prędko, aby nas ostrzec. - Rzecz się ma inaczej. Nie było mnie tak długo, ponieważ narażeni tu jesteśmy na niebezpieczeństwo. Straciłem dużo czasu, zanim się dowiedziałem, na czym ono polega. Old Shatterhand jest tutaj. - Tak myślałem. Czy mój brat go widział? - Tak. - Pochwycimy go i zabierzemy do wodza, któremu strzaskał kolana. Czeka go śmierć przy palu męczeńskim. Gdzie on się znajduje? A więc Keiowehowie nie chcieli nas zwabić do swojej wsi, ale przypuszczali, że powrócimy do Winnetou. - To jeszcze bardzo wątpliwe, czy go pochwycicie - odrzekł Santer. - Tak będzie, bo te psy mają tylko trzydziestu wojowników na naszych pięćdziesięciu, nadto nie wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy. Zaskoczymy ich więc niespodzianie. - W takim razie grubo się mylisz. Oni wiedzą, że mamy nadejść, a może nawet wiedzą, że już jesteście, gdyż niewątpliwie wysłali naprzeciw was zwiadowców. - Uff! Wiedzą o tym? - Tak. - Wobec tego nie możemy ich już zaskoczyć! - Oczywiście, że nie. - Skoro więc ich napadniemy, dojdzie do walki, która będzie wymagała dużo krwi, bo Winnetou i Old Shatterhand wystarczą każdy na dziesięciu wojowników. - Tak, to prawda. Śmierć Inczu-czuny i jego córki napełniła ich wściekłością. Kipią zemstą, będą się bronili jak rozjuszone drapieżne zwierzęta. Ale mimo to muszą się dostać w nasze ręce! Przynajmniej Winnetou. - Czemu właśnie on? - Ze względu na nuggety. On jeden zna prawdopodobnie pokłady złota. - Nie pokaże ich nikomu. - Nawet gdy go schwytamy? - I wtedy nie. - Będę go męczył dopóty, dopóki nie wyjawi tajemnicy. - On mimo to będzie milczał. Ten młody pies Apaczów drwi z wszelkich mąk. Skoro zaś wie, że nadchodzimy, będzie się starał umknąć przed nami. - O, ja wiem, jak się mamy do tego zabrać, żeby go wziąć do niewoli. - Skoro wiesz, to nam powiedz! - Wystarczy wyzyskać pułapkę, którą oni na nas zastawili. - Zastawili pułapkę? Jaką? - Chcą nas zwabić do wąskiego parowu, gdzie nie podobna się bronić, i tam nas wziąć do niewoli. - Uff! Czy mój brat Santer słyszał to wyraźnie? - Tak. - Czy zna ten parów? - Byłem w nim. - Opowiedz, jak się o tym dowiedziałeś. - Odważyłem się na wiele, na bardzo wiele. Gdyby mnie spostrzegli, poniósłbym śmierć w męczarniach i diabelnie się cieszę, że tak się szczęśliwie skończyło. Zawdzięczam to tylko temu, że znałem już drogę do Nugget-tsil i okolicę, gdzie stoją oba grobowce. - Grobowce? Więc istotnie Winnetou pochował tam swoich zmarłych? - Tak jest. Bardzo mi się to przydało, gdyż odwróciło od nas uwagę Apaczów. Domyślałem się oczywiście, że znajdują się tam na polanie, i miałem się nadzwyczaj na baczności. Przeszedłem już niejedno i mogę się pochwalić, że nie jestem niedoświadczonym westmanem, ale tak ostrożny jak dzisiaj nie byłem jeszcze nigdy. Nie obrałem oczywiście drogi przez dolinę, lecz skrajem lasu. U wejścia do przesmyku stały ich konie. Podejście Apaczów, nie używając drogi przez parów, nie było drobnostką, ale mi się udało. W górze podwoiłem jeszcze ostrożność i wytężyłem całą swą chytrość. Już myślałem, że nie zdołam dotrzeć aż do polany, ale Apacze mieli oczy i uszy skierowane tylko na pogrzeb i dlatego ośmieliłem się podejść aż poza skałę położoną na skraju polany. Stamtąd mogłem wszystko podpatrzyć. - Mój biały brat był bardzo odważny; że jeszcze żyje, zawdzięcza tylko pogrzebowi. - Sam to już przyznałem! Skoro tylko zamknięto groby, Winnetou posłał swoich ludzi, żeby sprowadzili konie. - Tam na górę? Czy to nie trudne? - Nawet bardzo uciążliwe! - Miał zapewne ważny powód do tego! - Naturalnie. Chciał, żebyśmy widząc, iż oni poszli tamtędy z końmi, wspięli się za nimi, a potem posuwali się dalej śladem, który właśnie prowadził w pułapkę. - Dlaczego tak przypuszczasz? - Nie przypuszczam, lecz wiem to na pewno, bo słyszałem. - Od kogo? - Od Winnetou. Wysławszy swoich ludzi po konie, został sam z Old Shatterhandem niedaleko mojej kryjówki i wdał się z nim w rozmowę, którą ja w całości podsłuchałem. - Uff! Stał się cud! Winnetou dał się podsłuchać! To było możliwe tylko dzięki temu, że myśli jego nie były przy nas, lecz przy ojcu i siostrze. - O były także i przy nas. Wysłał jednego wojownika na najwyższy szczyt góry, skąd mógł on dostrzec nasze przybycie. - Czy je zauważył? - Nie, a przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Widzisz więc, jak to dobrze, że pojechałem naprzód. Jako pojedynczy jeździec, uszedłem oka tego szpiega. - Tak, postąpiłeś bardzo rozumnie. Mów dalej! - Skoro tylko czerwonoskórzy sprowadzili konie, nie czekali już dłużej. Opuścili polanę i przenieśli się na drugi jej koniec ku dolinie prowadzącej do wąskiego i długiego parowu, na którego ściany nie można się wspiąć. Tam chcieli was zwabić. - A więc Winnetou zamierza zamknąć ten parów z obu stron? - Tak, ale oczywiście dopiero wtedy, gdy wy tam wejdziecie. - Wobec tego musi podzielić swoich ludzi. Połowa przejdzie przez parów i zaczeka na nas na jego końcu, a druga połowa ukryje się z tej strony i pójdzie potem za nami. - Ja tak samo myślałem. - Czy grunt jest tam skalisty, czy porosły trawą? - W parowie skalisty, a przed nim w dolinie rośnie trawa. - W takim razie drugi oddział Apaczów zostawi ślady, które zauważymy. Nie wpadlibyśmy zatem w pułapkę mimo usilnych starań Winnetou. - O, przeciwnie! Ci hultaje są sprytniejsi, niż sobie wyobrażasz. Drugi oddział nie został, lecz przejechał także przez parów. - Uff! Więc jakże mogliby nas zamknąć? - Ja sobie także to pytanie zadałem i znalazłem tylko jedną odpowiedź, a mianowicie, że ten oddział chce się dostać na nasze tyły inną drogą. - Mój biały brat znów roztropnie pomyślał. Czy odszukałeś tę inną drogę? - Tak. Wszedłem najpierw do parowu, aby go także poznać, chociaż to było niebezpieczne. W całości przejść go nie mogłem, gdyż byłbym się natknął na Apaczów, którzy obsadzili jego wylot. Powróciłem więc zaraz, ale nie opuściłem go jeszcze zupełnie, kiedy usłyszałem pośpieszne kroki. Szczęściem leżało tam kilka wielkich kamieni, za którymi przykucnąłem. Minął mnie Apacz, lecz nie dostrzegł. - Czy to nie był zwiadowca ze szczytu góry? - Prawdopodobnie. - Zobaczył, żeśmy przybyli, i śpieszył donieść o tym Winnetou. - Może i nie. Winnetou, opuszczając dotychczasowy obóz przy grobach, kazał go o tym zawiadomić i powiedzieć, żeby szedł za nim. - Tak się nie stało. W takim razie bowiem byłby z nim razem ten, który miał mu ten rozkaz zanieść, on zaś szedł sam. Jest tak, jak sądzę. Spostrzegł nas i pobiegł do Winnetou z wieścią o naszym przybyciu. Jak to dobrze, że miałeś jeszcze czas się ukryć. Cóż potem uczyniłeś? - Zastanawiałem się przez pewien czas, jak mogłyby się potoczyć wypadki. Jeżeli nieprzyjaciele chcieli nas zajść z tyłu - myślałem sobie - mogli to wykonać w ten sposób, że zaczekaliby na nas wygodnie ukryci w jakimś miejscu, przez które my byśmy musieli przechodzić. Szukając w myśli takiego miejsca, doszedłem do przekonania, że będzie nim dolina, w której się znajdujemy, a mianowicie ta jej strona, z której droga wiedzie w górę do parowu. Jeśliby Apacze zaczaili się tam między drzewami, zobaczyliby nas przechodzących, poszli niepostrzeżenie za nami aż do pułapki i zamknęli ją po naszym wejściu. Tak sobie powiedziałem, zawróciłem tedy i poszedłem tam, gdzie spodziewałem się ich znaleźć, jeśli moje rachuby nie były mylne. - I znalazłeś ich? - Nie od razu, gdyż przybyłem tam przed nimi, ale nie czekałem zbyt długo. - Czy widziałeś i policzyłeś ich dobrze? - Był to Old Shatterhand z obydwoma białymi i dziesięciu Indian. - A więc Winnetou dowodzi tym oddziałem, który obsadził wylot parowu? - Tak jest. Ci usiedli na ziemi. Odważyłem się dziś już na tyle i udało mi się to szczęśliwie, że spróbowałem jeszcze podejść ich tak blisko, żeby usłyszeć, o czym z sobą mówią. - A o czym mówili? - Nic nie mówili. Kiedy jeszcze byłem daleko, rozmawiali z sobą dwaj biali, ale nie tak głośno, żebym ich zdołał dosłyszeć, a kiedy później zbliżyłem się do nich, zamilkli. Apacze zachowywali się cicho, a Old Shatterhand też nie powiedział ani słowa. Leżałem tak blisko niego, że mogłem go niemal dosięgnąć ręką. Jakżeby się złościł, gdyby to wiedział! Santer miał zupełną słuszność. Jeszcze jak się złościłem! Ten człowiek, równie przebiegły, jak zuchwały, potrafił podsłuchać mnie i Winnetou, kiedy rozmawialiśmy koło grobów, potem pójść za nami do parowu, odgadnąć cały nasz plan i czekać na nas tam, dokąd nas wysłał Winnetou! Leżał za mną i ja trzymałem go już nawet za brzeg bluzy! To dopiero był pech, nadzwyczajny pech, tak wielki prawie jak dzisiejsze szczęście Santera! Gdyby mi się wówczas udało przytrzymać go, wypadki potoczyłyby się zupełnie innym torem, może nawet moje życie przybrałoby całkiem inny kierunek. Gniew mną wstrząsał - to tylko było przynajmniej pewnym wyrównaniem, że już tyle tu podsłuchałem, gdy tymczasem Santer nic się u nas nie dowiedział. - Byłeś już tak blisko tego psa? - zawołał Keioweh. - Dlaczegoż nie pchnąłeś go nożem w serce? - Nawet mi to w głowie nie postało. - Czemu? - Bo byłbym wszystko popsuł. Co by to był za hałas! Apacze, pobiegłszy do Winnetou, zawiadomiliby go, że jego plan zdradzony. Nie zdołałbym go już schwytać, a w takim razie w jaki sposób dostałbym się do nuggetów, które muszę mieć? - Nie dostaniesz ich w ogóle nigdy. Czy Old Shatterhand znajduje się jeszcze tam, gdzie go zostawiłeś? - Spodziewam się. - Spodziewasz się tylko? Więc może odszedł? A ja byłem pewny, że jeszcze tam na nas czeka! - Chciał to uczynić, ale mógł odstąpić od tego zamiaru. - Z jakiego powodu? - Wie, że go podpatrywano. - Uff! Jakże mógł się o tym dowiedzieć? - Przez dziurę, przez fatalną, przeklętą dziurę, wykopaną w ziemi przez jakieś zwierzę. - Czy dziury umieją mówić? - Czasami tak. Ta właśnie przemówiła. Chcąc bowiem odejść, odwróciłem się. Oparłem przy tym cały ciężar ciała na rękach, ale zapadłem się prawą ręką w jakąś dziurę, przy czym powstał szmer, który posłyszał Old Shatterhand. Odwrócił się natychmiast i niezawodnie zobaczył mnie, bo kiedy się zerwałem, aby umknąć, rzucił się za mną. Omal że mnie nie pojmał, bo chwycił mnie już za bluzę, wyrwałem mu się jednak i skoczyłem w bok. Zawołał wprawdzie, żebym stanął, grożąc strzałem, ale mnie oczywiście ani przez myśl nie przeszło popełnić takie głupstwo. Przeciwnie, zaszyłem się w las jeszcze głębiej, gdzie osłaniała mnie ciemność, i usiadłem, by zaczekać, kiedy będę mógł bezpiecznie pójść dalej. - A co zrobili jego ludzie? - Chcieli pewnie szukać mnie razem z nim, lecz on im zabronił. Kazał im pozostać aż do swego powrotu i badał sam dalej. Słyszałem jeszcze przez pewien czas jego kroki, po czym wszystko ucichło, - A więc poszedł gdzieś? - Tak. - Dokąd? - Tego już nie wiem. Daleko z pewnością nie zaszedł, a przekonawszy się, że mnie nie znajdzie, zawrócił niewątpliwie do swoich. - Czy cię poznał? - Chyba nie, było za ciemno. - Może zakradł się aż tutaj, siedzi teraz gdzieś i przypatruje się nam! - To niemożliwe! Nie mógł widzieć, dokąd się potem skierowałem. Na pewno powrócił na swe stanowisko. Odczekawszy dość długo, wyszedłem z lasu. na wolne pole, gdzie mogłem już biec. Wtem zawołał na mnie twój strażnik, od którego dowiedziałem się, że tu się znajdujecie. Nastąpiła pauza w rozmowie. Dowódca otrzymał widocznie potrzebną wiadomość i rozważał ją. Po jakimś czasie zapytał: - Co mój biały brat zmierza zrobić? - Chcę najpierw usłyszeć, co ty postanowisz. - Z twego sprawozdania widzę, że stało się zupełnie inaczej, niż przypuszczaliśmy. Gdyby nam się udało zaskoczyć Apaczów niespodzianie, dostaliby się w nasze ręce żywi lub martwi i nie kosztowałoby nas to chyba zbyt wiele krwi. Teraz jednak czekają na nas. Old Shatterhand cię zauważył, wie zatem, że jego plan już zdradzony, i będzie się miał na baczności. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli opuścimy te strony. - Opuścimy? Chcesz odejść? Co ci na myśl przyszło? Boisz się tej garstki Apaczów? - Mój biały brat nie chce mnie chyba obrazić? Nie "znam trwogi, ale jeśli mogę dostać wroga w ręce bez rozlewu krwi lub z rozlewem, to wolę bez. Tak postępuje każdy rozumny wojownik, choćby był najwaleczniejszy. - Czy ci się zdaje, że opuszczając te strony zdołasz pochwycić tych białych i Apaczów? - Tak. - Oho! Ciekaw jestem, w jaki sposób! - Będą nas ścigać. - To nie jest znów tak pewne. - To pewne. Winnetou musi się zemścić na tobie, a wie, że jesteś z nami, nie zejdzie więc z naszego tropu. Zrobimy go umyślnie tak wyraźnym, żeby go łatwo było zobaczyć, i udamy się wprost do naszej wsi, dokąd odesłałem pojmaną bladą twarz, Sama Hawkensa. - I zdaje ci się, że Apacze podążą tam za nami? - Tak, będą nas nawet ścigali z wielkim pośpiechem. - Aha! Żeby mnie pojmać? Czy mówisz to, aby mnie pocieszyć? Mam się znowu pozwolić ścigać, kiedy tu nastręcza mi się najlepsza sposobność do wykonania moich zamiarów? - Tu nic nie uzyskasz, a podczas jazdy do naszej wsi nie narazisz się na najmniejsze niebezpieczeństwo. - Ale skoro nas dopędzą, niebezpieczeństwo będzie tak wielkie, że większego już być nie może. - Ależ oni nas nie dościgną, gdyż oddalimy się od nich tak, że będziemy zupełnie bezpieczni. Odjedziemy natychmiast, a oni mogą ruszyć za nami dopiero wówczas, gdy zauważą, że nas już nie ma. Nie nastąpi to przed jutrzejszym południem. - Wracać, i to zaraz? Nie godzę się na to. Jak przyjmie to Tangua, skoro się dowie, że porzuciłeś te wszystkie korzyści, jakie tu miałeś w ręku, choć nic cię do tego nie zmuszało? Rozważ to dobrze! Wódz nie odezwał się ani słowem na to ostrzeżenie; widocznie zrobiło na nim wrażenie. Nie uszło to uwagi Santera, toteż mówił dalej: - Tak, położenie nasze tutaj jest tak korzystne, że twój nowy plan nie może nam przynieść nic lepszego. Naszym jedynym zadaniem jest tylko odwrócić pułapkę, by Apacze sami w nią wpadli. - Uff! Jak mamy to uczynić? - Zaatakujemy oba oddziały, które postanowiły nas zamknąć w parowie, jeden po drugim, i nie dopuścimy do przeprowadzenia ich zamiarów. - W takim razie trzeba by wpierw pokonać oddział Old Shatterhanda. Co ty na to? - Zgadzam się. - A więc jutro rano miniemy ich i będziemy udawać, że nie wiemy, iż nas gonią. - Nie, nie potrzeba tak długo czekać. Zniszczymy ich już dzisiaj. - Uff! Niech mój biały brat powie, jak mamy to zrobić. - To takie proste i łatwe, że właściwie nie ma co tłumaczyć! Znam dokładnie miejsce, w którym znajduje się Old Shatterhand ze swoimi ludźmi, i zaprowadzę was tam. Oczy Keiowehów są przyzwyczajone do ciemności, a ruchy ich podobne do ruchów węża, którego się nie słyszy, gdy pełznie po mchu leśnym. Osaczymy tych trzech białych wraz z ich Apaczami i na dany znak wpadniemy na nich. Nie ujdzie nam żaden. Zakłujemy ich, zanim zdołają pomyśleć o obronie. - Uff, uff, uff! - odezwało się potwierdzająco kilku słuchaczy. Plan Santera widocznie im się podobał. Ale dowódca nie załatwił się z tym tak prędko i rzekł po krótkiej chwili namysłu: - To się istotnie może udać, jeśli będziemy ostrożni. - Nie może, lecz musi się udać. Najważniejsze - otoczyć ich niedosłyszalnie, a to nie będzie trudne. Potem kilka pewnych pchnięć nożem i sprawa załatwiona. Łup, zdobyty na nich, należy do was, ja nic nie żądam. Potem zabierzemy się do Winnetou. - Także jeszcze tej nocy? - Nie, nad ranem. Jego osoba jest dla mnie tak cenna, że muszę go mieć na oku podczas walki, a w nocy jest to niemożliwe. Zrobimy tak jak Apacze, to znaczy rozdzielimy się. Jedną połowę wprowadzę jeszcze nocą do parowu, w którym nas miano zamknąć. Oddział ten pozostanie tam aż do świtu i ruszy potem dalej. U wylotu uderzy nań Winnetou, sądząc, że Old Shatterhand znajduje się na jego tyłach. Drugi oddział uda się ze mną o świcie tą drogą, którą Old Shatterhand wrócił w dolinę; wiem na pewno, że ją odnajdę. Jestem przekonany, że z początku prowadzi ona prosto przez las, a potem dokoła u stóp góry aż do wylotu parowu, który obsadził Winnetou ze swymi wojownikami. Winnetou całą swą uwagę zwróci na wnętrze parowu, zobaczy nasz pierwszy oddział, ale nie spostrzeże, że się zbliżamy do niego także od tyłu. Zostanie więc zamknięty tak jak chciał nas zamknąć, a mając z sobą ledwie piętnastu wojowników lub niewielu ponadto, będzie musiał się poddać, jeśli nie zechce zgubić siebie i swoich ludzi. Taki jest mój plan. - Jeśli plan da się tak wykonać, jak mój brat przedstawił, to jest dobry. - Więc zgadzasz się nań? - Tak. Chcę dostać Winnetou żywcem, aby go przyprowadzić wodzowi, a przez twój plan możemy to osiągnąć nie czekając dłużej. - A zatem nie zwlekajmy! - Otoczyć Old Shatterhanda w ciemnym lesie, tak żeby tego nie zauważył, będzie bardzo trudno. Wybiorę do tego wojowników, którzy i w nocy mają bystry wzrok i potrafią się cicho skradać. Zaczął wymieniać ich nazwiska. Był więc dla mnie najwyższy czas do powrotu. Gdybym się dał wyprzedzić Keiowehom, nie zdołałbym ostrzec swoich ludzi. Zsunąłem się więc z wyższego kamienia na niższy, stamtąd na ziemię i oddaliłem się chyłkiem z tego miejsca. Gdy znalazłem się poza wspomnianą powyżej kępą krzaków, wyszedłem z lasu na prerię i przy dostatecznym świetle gwiazd pobiegłem przez dolinę ku górze, dopóki nie znalazłem się na równoległej linii z towarzyszami. Tam wszedłem znowu w las i dostałem się do nich. Oczekiwali mnie w wielkim napięciu. - Kto idzie? - zapytał Dick Stone słysząc moje kroki. - Czy to wy, sir? - Tak - odpowiedziałem. - Gdzie bawiliście tak długo? Prawda, że był tu jakiś drab? Pewnie Keioweh, który, skradając się gdzieś, natknął się na nas? - Nie, to był Santer. - Do stu piorunów! On? I myśmy go nie wytropili? Ten łotr wpada nam w ręce, a my go nie chwytamy! Nie do wiary! - Zaszły jeszcze gorsze rzeczy, ale nie mam teraz czasu na to, by wam opowiadać, gdyż musimy stąd natychmiast uchodzić. Później dowiecie się o wszystkim. - Uchodzić? Dlaczego? - Keiowehowie zbliżają się, by na nas uderzyć. - Chyba żartujecie! - To nie żarty. Podsłuchałem ich właśnie. Chcą teraz załatwić się z nami, a rano napaść na Winnetou. Znają nasz plan. Dlatego ruszajmy prędko z tego miejsca! - Dokąd? - Do Winnetou! - Środkiem lasu? W ciemności? Potłuczemy sobie głowy i nazbieramy siniaków! - Weźcie oczy do ręki, i naprzód! Przeprawa nocą przez bezdrożną puszczę jest dla całości twarzy ludzkich wielce niebezpieczna. Musieliśmy, stosownie do mego wezwania, "wziąć oczy do ręki", czyli zdać się bardziej na zmysł dotyku niż wzroku. Dwóch z nas, macając rękami, szło naprzód, a reszta w ten sposób, że każdy następny trzymał się idącego przed nim. Upłynęła godzina, zanim wydostaliśmy się z lasu, przy czym najtrudniej było zachować właściwy kierunek. W czystym polu szliśmy już wygodniej i prędzej, okrążyliśmy górę i zbliżyliśmy się do parowu, gdzie u wylotu obozował Winnetou. Od strony, z której ukazaliśmy się teraz, Winnetou nie miał się czego obawiać, mimo to postawił straż, która przyjęła nas donośnym pytaniem, kim jesteśmy. Odpowiedziałem tak samo głośno, Apacze poznali mój głos i zerwali się z ziemi. - To mój brat Old Shatterhand? - zapytał Winnetou ze zdziwieniem. - W takim razie stało się coś ważnego. Czekaliśmy na Keiowehów, ale na próżno. - Chcą nadejść dopiero jutro, i to nie tylko przez parów, lecz i z tej strony, aby was zniszczyć. - Uff! Aby tego dokonać, musieliby wpierw zwyciężyć ciebie, a w ogóle wiedzieć, co zamierzamy. - Oni to wiedzą. - Nie może być! - Wiedzą istotnie. Santer był podczas pogrzebu na górze przy grobach i słyszał wszystko, co mi powiedziałeś, kiedy byliśmy sami. Twarz Winnetou tonęła w ciemnościach, nie mogłem więc rozpoznać, jakie wrażenie zrobiła na nim ta wiadomość, ale milczenie, które nastąpiło po moich słowach, było dla mnie miarą jego zdumienia. Potem usiadł z powrotem, poprosił mnie, żebym zajął miejsce obok niego i rzekł: - Skoro to wiesz, musiałeś go także podsłuchać jak on nas. - Oczywiście. - A więc nasze rachuby spełzły na niczym. Opowiedz, co się stało! Poszedłem za tym wezwaniem. Apacze cisnęli się do nas, żeby nie uronić ani słowa, i przerywali opowiadanie częstymi okrzykami podziwu: "uff!", Winnetou jednak milczał aż do końca, a potem spytał: - Mój brat Old Shatterhand uważał w tym wypadku za najlepsze opuścić swój posterunek? - Tak. Pozostawały jeszcze, co prawda, dwa sposoby działania, ale ani jeden, ani drugi nie doprowadziłby do celu tak pewnie, jak tego wymaga nasze położenie, - Jakież to sposoby? - Mogliśmy się cofnąć kawałek i zaczekać tam do rana. - Postąpilibyście fałszywie, gdyż rano mielibyście przeciwko sobie pięćdziesięciu wrogów, a nasz plan byłby i tak udaremniony. A drugi sposób? - Mogliśmy pozostać na stanowisku. Nawet kiedy mi to wpadło na myśl, przyszła mi ochota to wykonać. Santer miał przyprowadzić do nas Keiowehów, skradałby się więc jako pierwszy i zjawiłby się u nas przed wszystkimi. Uważając bardzo pilnie, posłyszałbym go, potem ogłuszył pięścią i wyniósł się stamtąd z nim razem. - Mój brat jest śmiałym wojownikiem ale takie zuchwalstwo mogłoby się stać dla niego zgubą. Z Santerem na plecach nie potrafiłbyś się poruszać zbyt prędko, a wtedy pokonano by cię i zabito. - Tego się też spodziewałem, a przy tym nie miałem pewności, czy Santer istotnie pójdziejako pierwszy. Mógł tylko z pewnej odległości wskazać Keiowehom, gdzie nas szukać, i pozostawić im wykonanie napadu. Dlatego pomyślałem, że najlepiej zrobię, jeśli udam się do ciebie. - Postąpiłeś bardzo słusznie. Mój brat działa zawsze tak, jakbym ja działał, gdybym się znalazł na jego miejscu. - Powiedziałem też sobie, że trzeba pójść do ciebie, by się porozumieć, co dalej należy czynić. - Co czynić! Jak myśli mój brat Old Shatterhand? - Nie można nic postanowić, zanim się nie dowiemy, co przedsięwzięli Keiowehowie zauważywszy, że nas już nie ma. - Czy musimy się o tym dowiadywać? Czy nie da się tego odgadnąć? - Tak, odgadnąć można, ale zgadując nie uzyskuje się takiej pewności, jak wtedy gdy się widzi i słyszy. Zresztą wiadomo, że człowiek łatwo się myli. - W tym wypadku nie. Keiowehowie nie są dziećmi, lecz dorosłymi wojownikami. Ze wszystkiego, co możliwe, zrobią rzecz najmądrzejszą, a taka może być tylko jedna. - Odjadą do swojej wsi? - Tak. Nie zastawszy ciebie, pojmą, że zamiaru Santera nie wykonają, dowódca wróci więc do swego uprzedniego planu. Jestem przekonany, że już tutaj na nas nie uderzą. - Santer będzie próbował namówić ich do tego. - Niewątpliwie, ale nikt go nie posłucha i odjadą. - A my? Co my zrobimy? Czy pojedziemy za nimi, jak się tego spodziewają? - Albo ich wyprzedzimy! - Dobrze! Będąc przed nimi, możemy ich niespodzianie zaatakować. - Tak, moglibyśmy, ale mam plan znacznie lepszy. Musimy pojmać Santera i uwolnić Sama Hawkensa. Droga nasza wiedzie zatem do wsi Tanguy, gdzie znajduje się Sam Hawkens. Ale nie musi to być ta sama droga, którą obiorą Keiowehowie. Tej właśnie powinniśmy unikać, ponieważ na niej nas oczekują. Tą drogą nie moglibyśmy się posuwać niepostrzeżenie, a to jest konieczne do wykonania naszego zamiaru. - Czy mój brat Winnetou zna wieś Tanguy? - Tak. - I wiesz dokładnie, gdzie leży? - Tak dokładnie, jak znam położenie własnego puebla. Leży nad Salt Fork, dopływem północnego ramienia Red River. - A zatem na południowy wschód stąd? - Tak. - Więc będą nas oczekiwać z północnego zachodu, a my nadejdziemy od strony przeciwnej, czyli od południowego wschodu? - Tego właśnie i ja chcę. Mój brat Old Shatterhand ma zawsze to samo na myśli, co ja. Sprawdzają się słowa, które powiedział mój ojciec Inczu-czuna, kiedy piliśmy krew braterstwa: "Dusza żyje w krwi. Dusze tych dwu młodych wojowników przejdą w siebie nawzajem tak, że utworzą jedną duszę. Co potem pomyśli Old Shatterhand, niechaj będzie myślą Winnetou, a co Winnetou zechce, niechaj będzie także wolą Old Shatterhanda". Tak powiedział i tak się też stało. Oko jego spojrzało w nasze serca i zobaczył naszą przyszłość. Ucieszy go to także w odwiecznych ostępach i wzmoże jego szczęśliwość, że przepowiednia się spełniła. Howgh! Zamilkł ze wzruszenia, a my wszyscy, znajdujący się przy nim, uczciliśmy to milczenie. Był to wymowny wyraz czci okazanej ojcu przez syna. Dopiero po kilku minutach chrząknął, jak gdyby wstydząc się wzruszenia, które go opanowało, i mówił dalej: - Tak, udamy się do wsi Tanguy, ale nie prostą, najkrótszą drogą, którą pojadą Keiowehowie, lecz okrążymy ich terytorium i przybędziemy z drugiej strony. Tam nie będzie straży i łatwiej wykonamy nasz plan. Pytanie tylko, kiedy należy stąd wyruszyć. Co Old Shatterhand o tym myśli? - Moglibyśmy odjechać zaraz; droga daleka, a im prędzej się wybierzemy, tym prędzej dotrzemy do celu. Ale nie radziłbym tego czynić. - Czemu nie? - Bo nie wiemy, kiedy Keiowehowie opuszczą tę strony. - Prawdopodobnie jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem. - Ja uważam to także za prawdopodobne, ale może zatrzymają się tu aż do jutra. Nie jest też pewne, że nas nie zaatakują. W każdym razie odchodząc musimy się przygotować na to, że odnajdą nasze ślady i podążą za nami. Wówczas zmiarkują, co zamierzamy, i udaremnią wszystko. - Mój brat znów wypowiada moje myśli. Musimy pozostać tutaj, dopóki Keiowehowie nie odjadą, dopiero wtedy będziemy bezpieczni. Ale w tym miejscu nie możemy spędzić nocy, bo trzeba się liczyć z możliwością ich ataku. A to nie powinno im się udać. - Wobec tego musimy się przenieść na miejsce, z którego moglibyśmy widzieć ten wylot parowu, skoro tylko dzień nastanie. - Znam takie miejsce. Niech moi bracia wezmą konie za cugle i ruszą za mną! - Zabraliśmy konie, które pasły się w pobliżu, i udaliśmy się za Winnetou na prerię. Po kilkuset krokach dotarliśmy do większej grupy drzew, za którą zatrzymaliśmy się. Tu rozłożyliśmy się obozem pewni, że Keiowehowie nie zdołają nas znaleźć. Rano mogliśmy stąd dojrzeć wyraźnie cały parów od jednego końca do drugiego. Ponieważ noc była równie chłodna jak poprzednie, zaczekałem, dopóki się mój koń nie położył, i przytuliłem się do niego, żeby mnie rozgrzewał. Zwierzę leżało spokojnie, jak gdyby wiedziało, jakiej od niego żądam przysługi, tak że do rana tylko raz się zbudziłem. Kiedy się zrobiło jasno, nie wyszliśmy od razu spoza drzew, lecz obserwowaliśmy parów przeszło godzinę. Nic się tam nie poruszyło, postanowiliśmy więc poszukać Keiowehów. Musieliśmy być ostrożni i zbliżać się do nich ukradkiem. To wymagało dużo czasu, dlatego zaproponowałem Winnetou: - Keiowehowie przybyli do Nugget-tsil przez prerię i wrócą pewnie tą samą drogą. Po cóż więc szukać ich mozolnie? Jeśli objedziemy górę aż do miejsca, na którym zobaczył ich wczoraj twój zwiadowca, na pewno się przekonamy, czy są tam jeszcze, czy nie. Po co tracić tyle czasu, skoro można to osiągnąć prędzej i z mniejszym trudem? - Mój brat ma słuszność, postąpimy wedle jego słów. Wsiedliśmy na konie i pojechaliśmy dokoła gór łukiem zwróconym ku południowi, a wygiętym ku północy. Była to w odwrotnym kierunku ta droga, którą jechali Apacze szukając śladów Santera po jego ucieczce. Kiedyśmy wyjechali na prerię położoną na południe od Nugget-tsil, sprawdziło się moje przewidywanie: ujrzeliśmy bowiem dwa wielkie i wyraźne tropy - wczorajszy wiódł do doliny, a dzisiejszy prowadził z doliny. Nie ulegało więc wątpliwości, że Keiowehowie stąd wyruszyli. Mimo to Ale nie musi to być ta sama droga, którą obiorą Keiowehowie. Tej właśnie powinniśmy unikać, ponieważ na niej nas oczekują. Tą drogą nie moglibyśmy się posuwać niepostrzeżenie, a to jest konieczne do wykonania naszego zamiaru. - Czy mój brat Winnetou zna wieś Tanguy? - Tak. - I wiesz dokładnie, gdzie leży? - Tak dokładnie, jak znam położenie własnego puebla. Leży nad Salt Fork, dopływem północnego ramienia Red River. - A zatem na południowy wschód stąd? - Tak. - Więc będą nas oczekiwać z północnego zachodu, a my nadejdziemy od strony przeciwnej, czyli od południowego wschodu? - Tego właśnie i ja chcę. Mój brat Old Shatterhand ma zawsze to samo na myśli, co ja. Sprawdzają się słowa, które powiedział mój ojciec Inczu-czuna, kiedy piliśmy krew braterstwa: "Dusza żyje w krwi. Dusze tych dwu młodych wojowników przejdą w siebie nawzajem tak, że utworzą jedną duszę. Co potem pomyśli Old Shatterhand, niechaj będzie myślą Winnetou, a co Winnetou zechce, niechaj będzie także wolą Old Shatterhanda". Tak powiedział i tak się też stało. Oko jego spojrzało w nasze serca i zobaczył naszą przyszłość. Ucieszy go to także w odwiecznych ostępach i wzmoże jego szczęśliwość, że przepowiednia się spełniła. Howgh! Zamilkł ze wzruszenia, a my wszyscy, znajdujący się przy nim, uczciliśmy to milczenie. Był to wymowny wyraz czci okazanej ojcu przez syna. Dopiero po kilku minutach chrząknął, jak gdyby wstydząc się wzruszenia, które go opanowało, i mówił dalej: - Tak, udamy się do wsi Tanguy, ale nie prostą, najkrótszą drogą, którą pojadą Keiowehowie, lecz okrążymy ich terytorium i przybędziemy z drugiej strony. Tam nie będzie straży i łatwiej wykonamy nasz plan. Pytanie tylko, kiedy należy stąd wyruszyć. Co Old Shatterhand o tym myśli? - Moglibyśmy odjechać zaraz; droga daleka, a im prędzej się wybierzemy, tym prędzej dotrzemy do celu. Ale nie radziłbym tego czynić. - Czemu nie? - Bo nie wiemy, kiedy Keiowehowie opuszczą tę strony. - Prawdopodobnie jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem. - Ja uważam to także za prawdopodobne, ale może zatrzymają się tu aż do jutra. Nie jest też pewne, że nas nie zaatakują. W każdym razie odchodząc musimy się przygotować na to, że odnajdą nasze ślady i podążą za nami. Wówczas zmiarkują, co zamierzamy, i udaremnią wszystko. - Mój brat znów wypowiada moje myśli. Musimy pozostać tutaj, dopóki Keiowehowie nie odjadą, dopiero wtedy będziemy bezpieczni. Ale w tym miejscu nie możemy spędzić nocy, bo trzeba się liczyć z możliwością ich ataku. A to nie powinno im się udać. - Wobec tego musimy się przenieść na miejsce, z którego moglibyśmy widzieć ten wylot parowu, skoro tylko dzień nastanie. - Znam takie miejsce. Niech moi bracia wezmą konie za cugle i ruszą za mną! - Zabraliśmy konie, które pasły się w pobliżu, i udaliśmy się za Winnetou na prerię. Po kilkuset krokach dotarliśmy do większej grupy drzew, za którą zatrzymaliśmy się. Tu rozłożyliśmy się obozem pewni, że Keiowehowie nie zdołają nas znaleźć. Rano mogliśmy stąd dojrzeć wyraźnie cały parów od jednego końca do drugiego. Ponieważ noc była równie chłodna jak poprzednie, zaczekałem, dopóki się mój koń nie położył, i przytuliłem się do niego, żeby mnie rozgrzewał. Zwierzę leżało spokojnie, jak gdyby wiedziało, jakiej od niego żądam przysługi, tak że do rana tylko raz się zbudziłem. Kiedy się zrobiło jasno, nie wyszliśmy od razu spoza drzew, lecz obserwowaliśmy parów przeszło godzinę. Nic się tam nie poruszyło, postanowiliśmy więc poszukać Keiowehów. Musieliśmy być ostrożni i zbliżać się do nich ukradkiem. To wymagało dużo czasu, dlatego zaproponowałem Winnetou: - Keiowehowie przybyli do Nugget-tsil przez prerię i wrócą pewnie tą samą drogą. Po cóż więc szukać ich mozolnie? Jeśli objedziemy górę aż do miejsca, na którym zobaczył ich wczoraj twój zwiadowca, na pewno się przekonamy, czy są tam jeszcze, czy nie. Po co tracić tyle czasu, skoro można to osiągnąć prędzej i z mniejszym trudem? - Mój brat ma słuszność, postąpimy wedle jego słów. Wsiedliśmy na konie i pojechaliśmy dokoła gór łukiem zwróconym ku południowi, a wygiętym ku północy. Była to w odwrotnym kierunku ta droga, którą jechali Apacze szukając śladów Santera po jego ucieczce. Kiedyśmy wyjechali na prerię położoną na południe od Nugget-tsil, sprawdziło się moje przewidywanie: ujrzeliśmy bowiem dwa wielkie i wyraźne tropy - wczorajszy wiódł do doliny, a dzisiejszy prowadził z doliny. Nie ulegało więc wątpliwości, że Keiowehowie stąd wyruszyli. Mimo to wjechaliśmy w dolinę i zbadaliśmy ją, dopóki i dalsze ślady nie przekonały nas, że nieprzyjaciele ją opuścili. Ruszyliśmy teraz ich nowym tropem, który prowadził od Nugget-tsil, łączył się z dawnym i był tak wyraźny, iż nie podobna było nie poznać, że chcieli go nam umyślnie pokazać. Życzyli sobie, żebyśmy poszli za nimi, dlatego zadawali sobie trud, by odcisnąć ślady tam nawet, gdzie w innym wypadku by ich nie pozostawili. Na ustach Winnetou zaigrał uśmiech. - Ci Keiowehowie - rzekł - znają nas przecież. Powinni by właśnie zacierać swe ślady, które zresztą i tak znaleźlibyśmy. To, że tego nie czynią, musi w nas wzbudzić podejrzenie. Chcą być sprytni, a zachowują się, jakby nie mieli odrobiny oleju w głowach. Powiedział to umyślnie głośno, żeby usłyszał go pojmany Keioweh, którego oczywiście woziliśmy wciąż jeszcze ze sobą. Zwracając się wprost do niego, dodał: - Ty umrzesz prawdopodobnie, gdyż zabijemy cię, jeśli twoi wojownicy nie uwolnią Sama Hawkensa lub jeśli się dowiemy, że go męczono. Gdyby się to jednak nie stało, gdybyśmy cię więc puścili wolno, powiedz swym wojownikom, że postępują jak chłopcy, którzy się niczego nie nauczyli, i którzy są śmieszni, gdy się chcą zachowywać jak dorośli. Nam ani przez myśl nie przejdzie jechać dalej tym śladem. Po tych słowach zboczył z tropu wiodącego na południowy wschód i zwrócił się wprost ku wschodowi. Znajdowaliśmy się między dorzeczem południowego Kanadianu a dorzeczem północnego ramienia Red River, do którego Winnetou miał zamiar się dostać. Konie tych Apaczów, którzy wraz ze mną ścigali Santera, były wyczerpane i dlatego jazda nasza nie była tak szybka, jak sobie tego życzyliśmy. W dodatku kończyły się nasze zapasy żywności i zachodziła obawa, że będziemy skazani na jedzenie tylko tego, co upolujemy codziennie. Byłoby to dla nas podwójnie niekorzystne, gdyż po pierwsze, tracilibyśmy czas, z którego nie mogliśmy poświęcić ani godziny, a po wtóre, nie dałoby się podczas polowania zachować koniecznej ostrożności, zostawialibyśmy bowiem za sobą ślady, czego właśnie należało unikać. Szczęściem napotkaliśmy pod wieczór małą gromadkę bizonów. Były to ostatki wielkich stad, które ukończyły już swą wędrówkę na południe. Zabiliśmy dwie krowy i zaopatrzyliśmy się w mięso na cały tydzień. Teraz mogliśmy już myśleć tylko o właściwym celu naszej podróży. Nazajutrz osiągnęliśmy północne ramię Red River, ubogiej wprawdzie w wodę, ale ujętej w zielone brzegi, gdy dotychczas jechaliśmy wciąż po zeschłej trawie. Mieliśmy więc odtąd paszę dla koni. Salt Fork płynie z zachodu i wpada z prawej strony do Red River, tworząc w ten sposób kąt, w którym leżała wówczas wieś wodza Keiowehów - Tanguy. Znajdowaliśmy się po drugiej stronie "Czerwonej Rzeki" i mogliśmy liczyć na to, że nikt nas nie spostrzeże. Mimo to, dotarłszy do okolicy ujścia Salt Fork, objechaliśmy je łukiem i zbliżyliśmy się do Red River o pół dnia drogi poniżej ujścia. Z tych samych względów ostrożności poruszaliśmy się w nocy i rzekę zobaczyliśmy nad ranem, Znaleźliśmy się w ten sposób tam, gdzie zamierzaliśmy, to jest po przeciwnej stronie, niż spodziewali się nas Keiowehowie. Tu wyszukaliśmy sobie zakryte miejsce, aby wypocząć po nocnej jeździe. Tylko dla mnie i dla Winnetou nie było spoczynku, ponieważ wyszedł on na zwiady i prosił, żebym mu towarzyszył. Dotychczasowa droga prowadziła w dół rzeki, a zwiady musiały się odbywać w odwrotnym kierunku, i to drugim brzegiem. Musieliśmy zatem przeprawić się przez rzekę. co zresztą nie przedstawiałoby trudności nawet przy wyższym stanie wody. Oczywiście nie rozpoczęliśmy przeprawy w pobliżu naszego obozu, bo przez to można byłoby go łatwo odkryć, gdyby ktoś później natrafił na nasz trop i poszedł nim z jakiegokolwiek powodu. Pojechaliśmy jeszcze kawałek w dół, aż przybyliśmy nad dopływ rzeki Red River. Tu dopiero zmusiliśmy konie do wejścia do wody i ruszyliśmy pod prąd. W ten sposób zniknęły nasze ślady. W pół godziny potem opuściliśmy rzeczkę i zwróciliśmy konie na prerię, aby dostać się znów do Red River w miejscu znajdującym się o kilka mil angielskich powyżej naszego obozu. To okrążanie i ukrywanie śladów zabrało nam sporo czasu, ale trud na to zużyty został wynagrodzony szybciej, niż mogliśmy się tego spodziewać. Oto będąc jeszcze na prerii, w pewnej odległości od rzeki, ujrzeliśmy dwóch jeźdźców prowadzących z sobą około tuzina jucznych mułów. Nie jechali wprost ku nam, lecz kierunek ich drogi wiódł nieco na prawo obok naszego. Jeden z nich otwierał, a drugi zamykał pochód karawany. Twarzy ich nie mogliśmy rozpoznać, odzież jednak wskazywała na to, że to biali. Oni zobaczyli nas także i zatrzymali się. Gdybyśmy ich minęli obojętnie, zwróciłoby to ich uwagę, poza tym zagadnąwszy ich mogliśmy się czegoś dowiedzieć. Nie obawialiśmy się zaczepki z ich strony, a szukać naszych śladów, by się dowiedzieć, skąd przybywamy, także by im na myśl nie przyszło, bo na rzeczkę mogli się natknąć dużo dalej, na północ od miejsca, w którym ją opuściliśmy. Toteż zapytałem Winnetou: - Czy zbliżymy się do nich? - Tak - odrzekł. - To blade twarze, kupcy prowadzący handel zamienny z Keiowehami. Ale nie powinni wiedzieć, kim jesteśmy. - Dobrze! Ja jestem niższym urzędnikiem Agencji i udaję się w tym charakterze do Keiowehów, nie znam jednak ich języka i dlatego zabrałem cię z sobą. Ty jesteś Indianinem Pawnee. - Tak będzie dobrze. Niechaj mój brat rozmówi się z bladymi twarzami. Podjechaliśmy ku nim, a oni zwyczajem Dzikiego Zachodu wzięli strzelby w ręce i czekali na nas z zaciekawieniem. - Odłóżcie strzelby, panowie! - rzekłem, gdyśmy się do nich zbliżyli. - Nie mamy zamiaru was ukąsić. - To by wam zresztą nie wyszło na dobre - odpowiedział jeden z nich - bo my także umiemy kąsać. Strzelby ujęliśmy nie ze strachu, lecz ponieważ taki jest zwyczaj, a wy nam podejrzanie wyglądacie. - Podejrzanie? Jak to? - No, jeżeli dwaj dżentelmeni, jeden biały, a jeden czerwony, sami jeżdżą po prerii, to są zwykle łotrzykami. Nadto macie indiańskie szaty. Dziwiłbym się, gdybyście byli uczciwymi ludźmi! - Dziękuję za tę szczerość! Zawsze to dobrze wiedzieć, co inni o nas myślą. Zapewniam was jednak, że się mylicie. - Być może. Nie macie twarzy wisielca, to prawda. Jest mi zresztą obojętne, czy was prędzej, czy później gdzieś powieszą, gdyż to wam, a nie mnie założą stryczek na szyję. Może będziecie łaskawi powiedzieć, skąd przybywacie? - Bardzo chętnie. Nie mamy powodu tego ukrywać. Jedziemy od Falze Washita. - Tak! A dokąd? - Po trosze do Keiowehów. - Do których? - Do plemienia, którym dowodzi Tangua, - To niedaleko. - Wiem o tym. Wieś leży pomiędzy rzekami Red River a Salt Fork. - Słusznie! Ale jeśli nie pogardzicie dobrą radą, to zawróćcie czym prędzej i nie pokazujcie się nikomu z Keiowehów. - Dlaczego? - Bo to zły zwyczaj dawać się zabijać czerwonoskórym. - Pshaw! Nie mam tego zwyczaju i nie zamierzam tego czynić również w przyszłości. - Co się kiedyś stanie, tego nikt nie wie. Przestrzegam was z dobrego serca. Powód jest ważny. Wracamy właśnie od Tanguy. Żywi on chwalebny zamiar skręcenia karku każdemu białemu i każdemu czerwonoskóremu nie-Keiowehowi, który mu wpadnie w ręce. - W takim razie jest bardzo życzliwym dżentelmenem! Czy sam wam to powiedział? - Oczywiście, i to kilkakrotnie. - Figlarz! - Oho! On wcale nie żartował! - Nie żartował? Rzeczywiście? Jakimże więc sposobem mam przyjemność oglądać was w dobrym zdrowiu? Tangua chce pozbawić życia każdego białego, jak twierdzicie, i każdego czerwonoskórego. Uważałem was także za białych. A może wy jesteście Murzynami? - Nie róbcie głupich dowcipów! Nam on nic nie zrobi, bo my jesteśmy wyjątkiem, jako jego starzy, dobrzy znajomi. Byliśmy już wielokrotnie w jego wsi. Jesteśmy handlarzami, jak odgadliście zapewne, i to, rzetelnymi handlarzami, a nie opryszkami, którzy oszukują czerwonoskórych na towarze i nie śmieją im się potem pokazać. Dlatego przyjmują nas wszędzie chętnie. Wszak czerwonoskórzy potrzebują naszych towarów, nie są więc tak głupi, żeby się rzetelnemu człowiekowi dobierać do gardła. Ale was wykończą na pewno. Wierzcie mi. - Nie dam się wykończyć, gdyż mam także wobec nich uczciwe zamiary, a udaję się teraz do nich z dobrą nowiną. - Tak? Więc powiedzcie nam już raz, kim jesteście i czego od nich chcecie. - Jestem z Agencji. - Agencji? Słuchajcie! To jeszcze gorzej! Nie bierzcie mi tego za złe, ale oświadczam wam, ze względu na was samych, że czerwonoskórzy są bardzo źle usposobieni względem agentów, bo... bo... Zawahał się, więc dokończyłem sam: - Bo tyle razy ich oszukano. O tym pewnie myślicie, a ja przyznaję wam słuszność. - Bardzo mnie cieszą wasze własne słowa, że wy, agenci, jesteście łajdakami - zaśmiał się. - Keiowehów właśnie okpiono strasznie w ostatnich dostawach. Jeżeli czujecie ochotę do męczeńskiej śmierci, to jedźcie tam. Zaraz się wami serdecznie zajmą. - Zrzekam się tego, sir! Być może, iż Keiowehowie z początku nie przyjmą mnie dobrze, ale spodziewam się, że się ucieszą, gdy im powiem, po co do nich przybywam. Doprowadziłem właśnie do skutku to, że popełniony błąd będzie naprawiony. Przez dodatkową dostawę otrzymają Keiowehowie, co im się należy, a ja zamierzam wyjaśnić, gdzie mogą odebrać towar. - Do stu piorunów! To z was jakiś biały kruk! - zawołał zdumiony. - W takim razie nie zrobią wam nic oczywiście. Ale po co zabraliście ze sobą czerwonoskórego? - Bo nie znam dialektu Keiowehów. To tłumacz, Pawnejczyk, którego zna także Tangua. - Well! Wobec tego wszystko jest w największym porządku i przestroga moja była zbyteczna, choć wywołana tym, że Tangua jest po prostu wściekły na wszystko, co nie jest Keiowehem. - Dlaczego? - Doznał w ostatnich czasach piekielnych przykrości. Apacze wpadli na jego terytorium i zabrali mu kilkaset koni. Ścigał ich oczywiście, ale został pobity, ponieważ mieli trzy razy więcej wojowników. Byłoby do tego nie doszło mimo ich przewagi liczebnej, gdyby nie towarzystwo kilku białych westmanów, którzy pomagali Apaczom. Jeden z tych ludzi spowodował wystrzałem kalectwo Tanguy. Nazywa się Old Shatterhand i najsilniejszego człowieka powala pięścią na ziemię. Ale nie wyjdzie mu to na dobre. - Nie? Czy czerwonoskórzy zamierzają się zemścić? - Naturalnie. Tanguy przestrzelono oba kolana, co dla wodza jest straszne! Pieni się z wściekłości i nie spocznie, dopóki tego Old Shatterhanda i Winnetou nie dostanie w swe ręce. - Winnetou? Kto to? - Młody wódz Apaczów, który z małą gromadką wojowników obozował o dwa dni drogi stąd. Biali są z nim, a oddział Keiowehów wyruszył naprzeciw, żeby zwabić ich do wsi. - Czy ci biali i Apacze będą tak głupi, żeby wpaść w pułapkę? - Prawdopodobnie. Tangua jest tego pewien i kazał obsadzić drogę, którą będą musieli nadejść. Ci ludzie są bezwarunkowo zgubieni. Mnie to oczywiście nie dotyczy, ale ponieważ chodzi też o białych, przeto zabrałem się stamtąd czym prędzej. Byłbym jeszcze zabawił kilka dni u Tanguy, ale przypatrywać się męczeniu białych, to mi nie odpowiada. - A gdybyście spróbowali im dopomóc? - Mimo najlepszych chęci nic bym nie wskórał. Po co mam zresztą pchać zdrowe palce do cudzego ognia? Utrzymuję, można powiedzieć, stosunki handlowe z Keiowehami i ani mi się śni szkodzić sobie ujmowaniem się za ich wrogami. Miałem dobre serce i podjąłem się małej próby, ale musiałem tego czym prędzej zaniechać, gdyż Tangua warknął na mnie jak wściekły pies łańcuchowy. - Mogę to sobie wyobrazić, gdyż pora nie była odpowiednia, aby wstawiać się za jeszcze nie schwytanymi jeńcami. Powinniście byli zaczekać. - O, jeden był już pojmany; jeden z ludzi Old Shatterhanda. Szczególny człowiek; śmiał się i zachowywał tak, jak gdyby mu wcale nie groziła śmierć. - Widzieliście go? - Widziałem, jak go sprowadzono i jak z godzinę leżał skrępowany na ziemi. Potem zabrano go na wyspę. - Na wyspę? Służy ona za więzienie? - Tak; leży na rzece Salt Fork, o kilka kroków od wsi, i Keiowehowie strzegą jej bardzo pilnie. - Czy mówiliście z jeńcem? - Kilka słów. Zapytałem go, czy życzy sobie jakiej przysługi. Na to on uśmiechnął się do mnie po przyjacielsku i powiedział, że czuje wielki apetyt na maślankę, oraz zapytał, czy nie pojechałbym do Cincinnati po jedną szklankę tego napoju. Zupełny błazen! Przestrzegłem go, że jego położenie jest wcale nie do śmiechu, on na to znów zachichotał i oświadczył, żebym się o niego nie troszczył, bo są inni ludzie, którzy się tym zajmą. Mimo to wstawiłem się za nim u wodza, ale mnie odpędził jak psa. Obchodzą się zresztą z jeńcem nieźle, gdyż Old Shatterhand trzyma u siebie pojmanego Keioweha jako zakładnika. Tylko Santer stara się białemu jeńcowi uprzykrzyć pozostającą mu jeszcze odrobinę życia. - Santer? Nazwisko świadczyłoby, że to biały. Czy oprócz was byli jeszcze jacyś biali u Tanguy? - Tylko ten Santer, wstrętny dla mnie osobnik. Przybył tam wczoraj z czerwonoskórymi, którzy zwabili Winnetou, i zabrał się zaraz do jeńca. Poznacie go także, gdy przyjedziecie do wsi. - Czy wiecie, czego chce od wodza? - Nie. Pozdrowiłem wprawdzie tego Santera, ale nie zważałem nań potem, gdyż wyraźnie nie podobała mu się moja obecność. Mogłem się dowiedzieć od czerwonoskórych, lecz nie pytałem. Nie pytam o to, co mnie nie obchodzi; to moja zasada, z którą jest mi w życiu bardzo wygodnie. - Czy ten Santer jest gościem wodza, czy też ma osobny namiot? - Wyznaczono mu namiot, ale nie tuż obok namiotu wodza, co jest zwykłym przywilejem chętnie widzianych gości, lecz starą budę skórzaną na końcu wsi. Widocznie nie jest w szczególnych łaskach u wodza. - Czy nie wiecie, jak się nazywa biały jeniec? - Sam Hawkens, sławny podobno westman, pomimo swego błazeństwa. Żałuję, że go sprzątną, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Może wódz prędzej was posłucha niż mnie, jeśli wstawicie się za jeńcem dobrym słowem. - Spróbuję. Czy potrafilibyście podać mi dokładniej położenie namiotu, w którym mieszka Santer? - Na co? Zobaczycie sami, gdy tam przybędziecie. Czwarty czy piąty w górę rzeki. Wątpię, czy się wam ten człowiek spodoba; ma twarz wisielca. Strzeżcie się go! Mimo swego urzędu jesteście jeszcze bardzo młody. Nie bierzcie mi za złe dobrej rady! Ale muszę już jechać dalej. Bądźcie zdrowi i wracajcie cało! Czy miałem go zatrzymać, by się dowiedzieć więcej? W takim razie należało mu powiedzieć, kim jesteśmy, a to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Winnetou był także tego zdania, gdyż ruszył dalej i rzeki do mnie stłumionym głosem: - Już dość. Niech mój brat dalej nie pyta, gdyż to zdziwiłoby tych ludzi, którzy są przyjaciółmi Keiowehów. - Mnie się zdaje, że i tak osiągnęliśmy dużo. Wiemy dość dokładnie, gdzie siedzi Hawkens i gdzie mieszka Santer, i znajdziemy obydwóch. Jak długo jeszcze będziemy jechali? - Dopóki ci dwaj handlarze nie znikną nam z oczu. Potem wrócimy do obozu. Spotkanie z nimi przyniosło nam wielką korzyść. Aby wybadać to wszystko, co od nich usłyszeliśmy, musielibyśmy się narazić na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Wiemy już, jak sprawy stoją, i dziś wieczorem zakradniemy się do wsi Keiowehów. Obaj handlarze zniknęli nam zwolna z oczu. Musieli jechać powoli ze względu na owe juczne zwierzęta. Przekonałem się później, jakim to się stało dla nich nieszczęściem. Dowiedziałem się również, że wzięli od Keiowehów na zamianę rozmaite futerka. Ten, który mówił z nami, był właściwym handlarzem, a drugi tylko pomocnikiem. Ponieważ nie było ich już widać i nie mogli nas dostrzec, wróciliśmy tą samą drogą do obozu starając się zatrzeć za sobą ślady. Dick Stone i Will Parker, bardzo zadowoleni z wyniku naszych zwiadów, ucieszyli się szczególnie tym, że ich kochany Sam miał się stosunkowo dobrze i że nie stracił humoru. Prosili nas, żebyśmy ich wieczorem wzięli ze sobą, ale Winnetou odmówił tymi słowy: - Niech dzisiaj moi biali bracia zostaną tutaj, gdyż tym razem jeszcze nie zdołamy uwolnić Sama. Może uda się to dopiero jutro, a wy nam przy tym na pewno pomożecie. Kryjówkę mieliśmy dość dobrą, ale przypadek mógł sprowadzić jakiegoś Keioweha na brzeg, na którym rozłożyliśmy się obozem. Toteż Winnetou rozporządził: - Znam wyspę położoną trochę dalej w dół rzeki. Rosną na niej drzewa i krzaki, za którymi się lepiej ukryjemy. Tam nikt nie przyjdzie. Niechaj moi bracia przeniosą się ze mną na tę wyspę. Opuściliśmy tedy obóz, pojechaliśmy w dół rzeki, dopóki nie zobaczyliśmy wyspy. Woda tu była głęboka i płynęła wartko, ale przedostaliśmy się na koniach dość łatwo. Okazało się, że Winnetou miał słuszność, wyspa bowiem była wielka i dostatecznie zalesiona, by użyczyć bezpieczeństwa i ludziom, i koniom. Urządziłem sobie legowisko w zaroślach i ułożyłem się do snu przewidując, że następnej nocy nie będzie można nawet pomyśleć o spaniu. Nie dla braku czasu lub sposobności, lecz z powodu... wody. Sam Hawkens znajdował się na małej wysepce. Chciałem się do niej podkraść, musiałbym więc wejść do wody. Zresztą jeszcze przedtem, aby się dostać wraz z Winnetou z naszej wyspy na brzeg rzeki, trzeba było ją przepłynąć, czyli przemoczyć doszczętnie ubranie. Była to już połowa grudnia, a woda zimna. Któż by mógł wtedy spać w przemoczonym ubraniu? Gdy się ściemniło, zbudzono nas. Czas było ruszać do wsi. Zdjęliśmy część odzieży i zostawiliśmy wszystko, co mieliśmy w kieszeniach. Z broni wzięliśmy z sobą tylko noże. Potem wskoczyliśmy do rzeki i przepłynęliśmy na prawy brzeg. Idąc wzdłuż niego, mogliśmy się dostać nad Salt Fork. Szliśmy z godzinę tym brzegiem przeciw prądowi i dostaliśmy się na miejsce, gdzie Salt Fork uchodzi do Red River. O kilkaset kroków dalej na lewo ujrzeliśmy ogniska wsi. Leżała na lewym brzegu, a my znajdowaliśmy się na prawym. Musieliśmy się więc przeprawić. Uczyniliśmy to jednak nie od razu. Pozostaliśmy na prawym brzegu i puściliśmy się wzdłuż wsi, aby się jej przyjrzeć. Słowo "wieś" nie ma tu europejskiego znaczenia, nie określa kompleksu domów otoczonych ogrodami i polami. Z ogrodów i pól nie było tu ani śladu, a mieszkania tworzyły namioty z grubej skóry. W lecie mieszkają czerwonoskórzy zwykle w płóciennych. Prawie przed każdym namiotem płonęło ognisko, przy którym siedzieli mieszkańcy grzejąc się i spożywając zwierzynę. Największy namiot stał mniej więcej w środku wsi. Wejście do niego zdobiły włócznie, obwieszone piórami i szczególnego kształtu "lekami". Przy ognisku siedział wódz Tangua z młodym, osiemnastoletnim może Indianinem i dwoma chłopcami w wieku lat mniej więcej dwunastu i czternastu. - Ci trzej to jego synowie - rzekł Winnetou. - Najstarszy jest jego ulubieńcem i zostanie kiedyś dzielnym wojownikiem. Biega tak szybko, że nazwano go Pida, co znaczy "Jeleń". Pośród namiotów krzątały się kobiety, ale u Indian nie wolno żonom i córkom jeść razem z mężami i synami. Jadają one później i muszą się zadowolić tym, co zostanie, pomimo że wykonują wszelkie, nawet najtrudniejsze roboty. Szukałem wyspy. Niebo było czarne i pełne chmur, tak że nie widać było ani jednej gwiazdy, tylko ogniska umożliwiały nam rozpoznanie trzech wysp położonych w niewielkich odstępach przy brzegu. - Na której może się znajdować Sam? - zapytałem Winnetou. - Mój brat musi sobie przypomnieć słowa handlarza - odrzekł Apacz. - Mówił, że ta wyspa jest blisko brzegu. Pierwsza i trzecia leżą dalej, a więc będzie to druga, środkowa. - Prawdopodobnie. Tu na prawo jest koniec wsi. W czwartym lub piątym namiocie mieszka Santer. Teraz się rozdzielimy. Ja muszę pojmać Santera, mordercę mego ojca i siostry, a Sam jest bardziej twoim towarzyszem niż moim, dlatego ty go poszukaj. - A gdzie się potem spotkamy? - Tu, gdzie się rozchodzimy. - Jeśli się nie stanie nic nadzwyczajnego! Bo gdyby którego z nas spostrzeżono przypadkiem, będzie musiał uchodzić, oznaczmy więc także i inne miejsce, bardziej oddalone od wsi. - Przedsięwzięcie nasze jest w ogóle niełatwe, a twoje zadanie jeszcze trudniejsze od mego, bo musisz popłynąć ku wyspie i dozorcy mogą cię zauważyć. Ciebie więc łatwiej spostrzegą niż mnie. Gdyby cię przy tym schwytano, skoczę ci na pomoc. Jeśli jednak uda ci się ujść, to powrócisz do naszej wyspy, okrążając ją, żeby ukryć przed nimi kierunek ucieczki. - To jutro rano zobaczą ślady! - Nie, gdyż wkrótce spadnie deszcz i zatrze ślady. - Dobrze! Gdyby tobie trafiło się nieszczęście, to ja cię odbiję. - To się nie zdarzy, jeśli nie zajdzie jakiś zły przypadek. Spojrzyj na drugą stronę! Przed piątą chatą nie pali się ognisko. Niewątpliwie należy ona do Santera i on tam śpi, więc będzie go łatwo schwytać. Po tych słowach odszedł na prawo w dół rzeki, aby przepłynąć poza obrębem wsi na drugą stronę i skrycie podejść do namiotów. Ja musiałem postąpić inaczej. Namiot, do którego zdążałem, znajdował się w blasku ognisk. Nie podobna było pokazać się na powierzchni wody, więc musiałem się dostać na wyspę, nurkując. Nie mogłem płynąć na wprost, bo choć ufałem, że dopłynę pod wodą na drugą stronę, ale co byłoby, gdybym się tam wynurzył akurat przed strażnikiem? Nie. Trzeba było najpierw dotrzeć do pierwszej wyspy, prawdopodobnie nie zamieszkanej, a odległej o jakich dwieście metrów od drugiej, środkowej, do której właśnie zmierzałem. Przypuszczałem, że z tej pierwszej wyspy rozpatrzę się, jaki jest dostęp do drugiej i co się na niej dzieje. Poszedłem kawałek w górę rzeki i zacząłem się przyglądać pierwszej wyspie. Nie zauważyłem na niej żadnego ruchu, z czego wywnioskowałem, że prawdopodobnie nie ma tam nikogo. Zsunąłem się więc zwolna do wody, zanurzyłem się i popłynąłem na drugą stronę. Przybyłem tam szczęśliwie i wystawiłem najpierw tylko głowę po usta, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Znajdowałem się na górnym krańcu wyspy i tu zorientowałem się, że był jeszcze inny, lepszy sposób wykonania mego zadania, niż poprzednio myślałem. Wyspa, przy której stałem teraz w wodzie, była tak samo jak tamta oddalona o dwadzieścia metrów od drugiego brzegu, gdzie przywiązano szereg łodzi indiańskich. Łodzie te mogły mi dać doskonałą osłonę. Zanurzyłem się więc znowu i podpłynąłem do pierwszej łodzi, potem do drugiej, trzeciej i tak dalej, dopóki pod szóstą nie zbliżyłem się do środkowej wyspy o tyle, że już objąłem ją wzrokiem. Leżała bliżej lądu i pokryta była niskimi zaroślami; ponad nimi sterczały dwa drzewa. Jeńca i straży nie było widać. Już miałem się zanurzyć, by tam popłynąć, gdy wtem usłyszałem nad sobą, na wysokim brzegu jakiś hałas. Spojrzałem w górę. Z brzegu schodził Indianin. Był to Pida, czyli Jeleń, syn wodza. Szczęściem szedł skośnie w dół rzeki, tak że mnie nie widział. Wskoczył do czółna i powiosłował ku środkowej wyspie. Nie mogłem więc jeszcze teraz się przeprawić i musiałem zaczekać. Wkrótce doleciały mnie głosy ludzi rozmawiających po drugiej stronie. Poznałem wśród nich głos Sama. Chciałem podsłuchać, o czym mówiono, i podpłynąłem pod następną pirogę, których było tyle, że chyba każdy mieszkaniec wsi miał jedną na własność. Wynurzywszy się, usłyszałem słowa syna wodza: - Mój ojciec Tangua żąda tego! - Ani mi się śni zdradzić! - odrzekł Sam. - W takim razie będziesz musiał wycierpieć dziesięć razy straszniejsze męczarnie! - Nie bądź śmieszny! Sam Hawkens i męczarnie, hi! hi! hi! Twój ojciec spróbował już raz mnie zamęczyć, tam nad Rio Pecos u Apaczów. Wiesz, z jakim skutkiem? - Ten pies, Old Shatterhand, zrobił z niego kalekę! - Well! Podobnie stanie się tutaj. Nie boję się niczego! - Jeśli to mówisz bez żartów, to obłąkanie zapanowało w twojej głowie. Jesteś uwięziony i nie zdołasz umknąć. Pomyśl, że całe twe ciało obwiązane jest rzemieniami tak, iż nie możesz poruszyć żadnym członkiem! - Te więzy zawdzięczam zacnemu Santerowi, ale zupełnie mi z tym dobrze! - Cierpisz ból, wiem o tym, ale nie przyznajesz się. Nie tylko masz skrępowane ręce i nogi, ale nadto przywiązany jesteś do drzewa, a czterej wojownicy pilnują cię we dnie i w nocy. Jakże uciekniesz? - To moja rzecz, kochany młodzieńcze! Na razie podoba mi się tutaj, więc zaczekaj, dopóki nie zechcę odejść; wtedy już mnie nie zatrzymacie. - Puścilibyśmy cię wolno, gdybyś nam wyjawił, dokąd on się udał. - Tego nie zrobię. Rozumiem już wszystko. Zacny Santer opowiedział mi tę historię, by mnie nastraszyć, ale nic tym nie wskórał. Pojechaliście pod Nugget-tsil, aby pojmać Winnetou i Old Shatterhanda. Śmieszne! Pochwycić Old Shatterhanda, mojego ucznia, hi! hi! hi! - Ale ty, jego nauczyciel, wpadłeś jednak w nasze ręce! - To tylko dla rozrywki. Chciałem być u was przez kilka dni, bo was kocham, jeśli się nie mylę. Jeździliście nadaremnie, a teraz wam się wydaje, że Winnetou z Old Shatterhandem pobiegną za wami. Pierwszy raz słyszę taką niedorzeczność! Dziś widzicie, żeście się przeliczyli. Apacze nie przyszli, a wy nie wiecie, gdzie się znajdują, i ja mam wam powiedzieć, dokąd pojechał Old Shatterhand! Myślicie, że ja to wiem? Zresztą powiem ci otwarcie, że wiem. - No, dokąd? - Pshaw! Dowiesz się wkrótce i beze mnie, gdyż... Tu przerwał, ponieważ zastanowiły go głośne okrzyki, które się teraz podniosły. Słów, które krzyczano, nie rozumiałem niestety, ale brzmiały tak jak wówczas, kiedy ludzie wołają za zbiegiem: "łapaj, trzymaj!" Rozróżniłem tylko powtarzane z rykiem imię Winnetou. - Słyszysz ich, gdzie są!- zawołał Hawkens z triumfem. - Gdzie Winnetou, tam i Old Shatterhand. Oni są tu, oni są tu! Wrzask we wsi i odgłos kroków biegnących Indian zwiększył się jeszcze bardziej. Spostrzegli Winnetou, choć nie pochwycili go jeszcze. To pokrzyżowało moje rachuby. Widziałem, jak syn Tanguy stal wyprostowany na wyspie i patrzył na brzeg. Następnie wskoczył do swej pirogi i zawołał na czterech strażników: - Weźcie strzelby do rąk i zabijcie każdą bladą twarz, gdyby się pokazała, by uwolnić jeńca! Potem powiosłował ku brzegowi. Chciałem, o ile możności, oswobodzić Sama jeszcze dziś, ale na razie nie mogło być o tym mowy. Gdybym się nawet odważył rzucić na czterech czerwonoskórych, pociągnęłoby to za sobą natychmiast śmierć Sama. Strażnicy bowiem, posłuszni rozkazowi Pidy, zamordowaliby jeńca. Wtem, zanim jeszcze Pida zdołał dotrzeć do brzegu, przyszła mi do głowy pewna myśl. Był to ulubiony syn wodza. Gdybym go dostał w swe ręce, mógłbym go potem wymienić na Sama. Był to plan wprost szalony, ale w tej chwili nie zważałem na nic. Chodziło tylko o to, żeby młodego wodza pochwycić niepostrzeżenie. Jeden rzut oka przekonał mnie, że położenie moje było korzystne. Winnetou biegł ku Red River, a zatem w lewo, gdy nasz obóz znajdował się na wyspie po prawej stronie. Winnetou postąpił mądrze, gdyż w ten sposób wyprowadził w pole swych prześladowców. Za Apaczem brzmiały wrzaski ścigających go czerwonoskórych i w tamtą stronę, w którą on uciekał, zwrócili twarze strażnicy Sama. Byli obróceni do mnie plecami, a oprócz nich w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Syn Tanguy dotarł swą łódką do brzegu, chciał ją przywiązać i pośpieszyć tam, gdzie go wzywały wrzaski Keiowehów. Pochylił się, ale w tej samej chwili wynurzyłem się z wody tuż przed nim i jednym uderzeniem pięści rozciągnąłem go na ziemi. Wrzuciłem go do czółna, potem sam w nie skoczyłem i powiosłowałem w górę rzeki przy samym brzegu. Szalony pomysł udał się stosunkowo łatwo. Ze wsi nikt mnie nie widział, a strażnicy patrzyli jeszcze ciągłe w przeciwnym kierunku. Zabrałem się z całej siły do wiosłowania, aby jak najszybciej wydostać się poza obręb wsi. Potem, kiedy nie dosięgał mnie już blask jej ognisk, przepłynąłem na prawy brzeg Salt Fork, gdzie zemdlonego Indianina położyłem na trawie. Następnie odciąłem rzemień służący do przywiązywania łodzi, aby nim skrępować pojmanego, i pchnąłem łódź w dół rzeki, żeby mnie nie zdradziła. Związawszy silnie ręce Pidy, wziąłem go na barki i ruszyłem z powrotem ku naszej wyspie. Był to trud nie lada. Nie dlatego, żeby chłopiec był dla mnie za ciężki, lecz dlatego, że przyszedłszy do siebie, nie chciał iść ze mną dobrowolnie. Musiałem mu kilkakrotnie zagrozić nożem. Broń oczywiście odebrałem mu już wcześniej. - Ktoś ty? - zapytał w końcu z wściekłością. - Parszywa blada twarz, którą mój ojciec Tangua schwyta już jutro i zniszczy. - Twój ojciec mnie nie dostanie, gdyż nie może wcale chodzić - odparłem. - Ale ma niezliczonych wojowników, których wyśle za mną! - Śmieję się z waszych wojowników; każdego z nich może łatwo spotkać to, co twojego ojca, gdy ośmieli się ze mną walczyć. - Uff! Ty z nim walczyłeś? - Tak. - Gdzie? - Tam gdzie padł, gdy mu posłałem jedną kulę w oba kolana równocześnie. - Uff, uff! Więc ty jesteś Old Shatterhand? - zapytał przerażony. - Jak możesz o to pytać! Któż oprócz mnie i Winnetou odważyłby się wejść w sam środek waszej wsi i porwać stamtąd syna wodza? - Uff! Umrę więc, ale wy nie usłyszycie z ust moich ani jednego krzyku boleści. - Nie zabijemy ciebie. Nie jesteśmy takimi mordercami jak wy. Jeśli twój ojciec wyda nam obie blade twarze, to puścimy cię wolno. - Santera i Hawkensa? - Tak. - On ich wyda, bo syn więcej dlań wart niż dziesięć razy po dziesięciu Hawkensów, a na Santera wcale zważać nie będzie. Od tej chwili nie wzbraniał się już iść ze mną. Przepowiednia Winnetou się sprawdziła, gdyż deszcz zaczął padać, i to tak obficie, że nie mogłem odnaleźć naszej wyspy. Wyszukałem więc dość gęsto pokryte liśćmi drzewo, aby zaczekać pod nim, dopóki deszcz nie ustanie lub nie nadejdzie świt. Była to nudna próba cierpliwości. Deszcz nie ustawał, a dzień nie nadchodził. Pocieszałem się jedynie tym, że już nie przemoknę bardziej, niż przemokłem, ale wilgoć ta była tak zimna, że wstawałem kilkakrotnie, aby się rozgrzać gimnastyką. Żal mi było młodego wodza, który musiał leżeć bez ruchu, lecz on był o wiele bardziej zahartowany ode mnie. Nareszcie spełniły się oba moje życzenia; deszcz ustał i zaczęło świtać, tylko gęsta, ciężka mgła zawisła dokoła. Mimo to znalazłem już bez trudu miejsce na brzegu, którego w nocy szukałem. Zawołałem głośno: - Halo! - Halo! - odpowiedział natychmiast Winnetou. - Czy to mój brat Old Shatterhand? - Tak. - To chodź! Czemu wołasz? To niebezpieczne! - Mam jeńca. Przyślij kilku dobrych pływaków i rzemienie. - Płynę sam. Jakże się ucieszyłem, że nie wpadł w ręce Keiowehów! Niebawem ujrzałem jego głowę we mgle nad wodą. Wyszedłszy na brzeg i ujrzawszy Indianina, rzekł zdumiony: - Uff! Pida, syn wodza! Gdzie go mój brat pochwycił? - Na brzegu, niedaleko od wyspy Hawkensa. - A Hawkensa widziałeś? - Nie, lecz słyszałem, jak mówił z Jeleniem. Byłbym się może dostał do niego i nawet go uwolnił, gdy wtem ciebie odkryto i musiałem umykać. - To był nieszczęśliwy przypadek. Dotarłem prawie do namiotu Santera, gdy wtem ukazało się kilku Keiowehów. Przechodzili tamtędy. Nie mogłem się zerwać i stoczyłem się na bok. Oni stanęli, a w czasie rozmowy jeden z nich rzucił okiem w tę stronę i wtedy ruszyli ku mnie wszyscy. Wobec tego musiałem oczywiście wstać i uciekać. Blask ognisk oświetlił moją postać i poznali mnie. Umykałem w górę zamiast w dół rzeki, aby ich wywieść w pole, przepłynąłem przez rzekę i uszedłem, ale Santera oczywiście nie widziałem. - Zobaczysz go niebawem, gdyż ten młody wojownik zgodził się na wymianę siebie za Santera i Sama Hawkensa, a pewien jestem, że wódz zgodzi się na to także. - Uff! To dobrze, to bardzo dobrze! Mój brat Shatterhand postąpił odważnie, nawet zuchwale, biorąc Pidę do niewoli, ale to było dla nas najlepsze. Mówiąc, że Winnetou zobaczy wkrótce Santera, nie przypuszczałem, że stanie się to o wiele prędzej, niż sobie wyobrażałem. Przywiązaliśmy jeńca między sobą tak, że barki jego dotykały naszych, a głowa, chociaż ręce miał skrępowane, została ponad wodą. Tylko nogami mógł nam pomagać w pływaniu. Potem weszliśmy w rzekę. Pida nie stawiał oporu, a nawet gdy straciliśmy grunt pod stopami, zaczął płynąć z nami w tym samym tempie. Na wodzie leżała tak gęsta mgła, że nie było widać dalej jak na sześć długości człowieka. Za to - jak wiadomo - we mgle słyszy się lepiej. Byliśmy już niedaleko brzegu, kiedy Winnetou rzekł: - Cicho, coś usłyszałem. - Co? - Coś jakby plusk wioseł powyżej nas. - To zatrzymajmy się. - Tak, słuchaj! Poruszaliśmy się tylko o tyle, o ile to było potrzebne do utrzymania się na powierzchni, nie wywołując żadnego szmeru. Tak, Winnetou miał słuszność. Ktoś wiosłował z prądem wody. Było mu widocznie bardzo pilno, gdyż mimo silnego spadku, jaki rzeka tutaj miała, używał wioseł. Zbliżał się szybko. Czy należało się pokazać, czy też nie? Mógł to być nieprzyjacielski zwiadowca, ale z drugiej strony nie bez znaczenia było dla nas przekonać się, kto to jest. Spojrzałem pytająco na Winnetou, a on zrozumiał mnie i odpowiedział: - Nie wracać! Chcę wiedzieć, kto płynie! Nie zobaczy nas, bo leżymy na wodzie zupełnie cicho. Można się było spodziewać, że nas nie dostrzeże, gdyż tylko głowy nasze wystawały nad wodą. Nie odpłynęliśmy więc z powrotem. Pida był tak samo zaciekawiony jak my. Mógł wprawdzie nas zdradzić wołaniem o pomoc, lecz nie zrobił tego, bo pewny był uwolnienia. Uderzenia wioseł zbliżały się i z mgły wychyliła się łódź indiańska. Siedział w niej... kto? Postanowiliśmy zachować się cicho, ale Winnetou, gdy zobaczył wioślarza, wydał donośny okrzyk: - Santer!.. Ucieka! Mój, zwykle bardzo spokojny, przyjaciel tak był podniecony widokiem swego śmiertelnego wroga, że uderzył gwałtownie rękami i nogami w wodę, aby się dostać do pirogi, zapomniawszy, że był przywiązany do mnie i do Pidy. - Uff! Ja muszę popłynąć do niego... muszę go mieć! - zawołał i odciął nożem rzemień wiążący go z Pidą. Santer usłyszał oczywiście okrzyk Winnetou; odwrócił się i zobaczył nas. - DI zatrzymał się. Wyraz przestrachu znikł z jego oblicza i ustąpił miejsca złośliwej radości. Zrozumiał nasze położenie, wrzucił wiosło do czółna, pochwycił strzelbę, wymierzył do nas i zawołał: - Wy psy, to wasza ostatnia wyprawa! Wypalił na szczęście w chwili, kiedy Winnetou uwolnił się od nas i w gwałtownych skokach sadził ku łodzi, a my wskutek szarpnięcia oddaliliśmy się od punktu, w który Santer wymierzył. Kula więc nas nie dosięgła. Winnetou nie płynął właściwie, lecz skakał wprost po wodzie. Wziął nóż między zęby i leciał ku wrogowi w długich podskokach jak kamień odbijający się od wody przy tak zwanym opuszczaniu kaczek". Santer miał jeszcze kulę w drugiej lufie, wycelował do Apacza i zawołał szyderczo: - Chodź tu, przeklęta czerwona skóro! Wyślę cię do wszystkich diabłów! Zdawało mu się, że się z Indianinem prędko załatwi, że wystarczy pociągnąć za cyngiel! Ale pomylił się, gdyż Winnetou zanurzył się natychmiast, aby się wychylić pod łodzią i przewrócić ją. Gdyby mu się to udało, strzelba na nic by się nie przydała Santerowi, gdyż wpadłby do wody i doszło by do walki wręcz, w której Indianin, jako zręczniejszy, na pewno zostałby zwycięzcą. Morderca Inczu-czuny i Nszo-czi pojął to, odłożył czym prędzej strzelbę i chwycił za wiosło. Był to dla niego najwyższy czas. W sekundę później Winnetou wynurzył się z wody w tym miejscu, w którym łódź była przed chwilą. Santer już zaniechał strzelania. Kilku silnymi ruchami wioseł usunął się z niebezpiecznego sąsiedztwa wroga i krzyknął: - Widzisz, psie, że mnie nie schwytasz? Kulę zachowam na następny raz! Winnetou wytężył wszystkie siły, aby go dosięgnąć, ale na próżno. Żaden pływak, choćby nawet szampion światowy, nie dopędzi łodzi popychanej wiosłami po rwącej wodzie. To wszystko rozegrało się w ciągu niespełna jednej minuty, a mimo to, zaledwie Santer zniknął we mgle, ukazało się kilku Apaczów, którzy usłyszawszy głośne okrzyki i wystrzał, natychmiast skoczyli z wyspy do wody. Zawołałem ich do siebie, żeby mi pomogli zanieść Pidę na wyspę i odwiązać ode mnie. W tej chwili ukazał się na brzegu Winnetou i zwrócił się do swoich ludzi ze słowami: - Niechaj moi czerwoni bracia przygotują się prędko! Santer popłynął właśnie rzeką na czółnie i musimy ruszyć za nim. - Do wszystkich diabłów! - krzyknął przerażony. - Toż to oni... Był tak wzburzony, jakim nie widziałem go nigdy przedtem. - Musimy za nim wyruszyć, na pewno musimy - potwierdziłem. - Ale co się stanie z Samem Hawkensem i naszymi dwoma jeńcami? - Tobie ich powierzam - odpowiedział. - Więc mam tu pozostać? - Tak. Ja muszę pochwycić Santera, mordercę mojego ojca i siostry, ale ty masz obowiązek wyswobodzić Sama Hawkensa, jako swego towarzysza; musimy się więc rozłączyć. - Na jak długo? Namyślał się przez kilka chwil i rzekł: - Kiedy się zobaczymy, tego na razie nie wiem. Życzenia i wola człowieka podlegają woli Wielkiego Ducha. Sadziłem, że dłużej będę z moim bratem Old Shatterhandem, lecz Manitou się na to nie godzi. Chce, żeby się stało inaczej. Czy wiesz, dlaczego Santer umknął? - Wyobrażam sobie. Nie wpadliśmy w nastawioną na nas pułapkę. Wczoraj wieczorem zobaczono cię we wsi. Keiowehowie wiedzą więc, że tu jesteśmy i nie spoczniemy, dopóki nie pochwycimy Santera i nie uwolnimy Hawkensa. Wobec tego Santera ogarnęła trwoga i zabrał się stąd, jak mógł najprędzej. - Tak, ale może być jeszcze inaczej. Syn wodza zniknął, a Keiowehowie łączą to oczywiście z naszym pojawieniem się - przypuszczają, że dostał się w nasze ręce. Tangua się tym rozzłościł, wylał swój gniew na Santera, który wszystkiemu zawinił, i wypędził go ze wsi. - I to możliwe. Widocznie Keiowehowie powiedzieli Santerowi, że nie będą go bronić. - Ale dlaczego obrał drogę wodną, a wyrzekł się swojego konia? - Ze strachu. Bał się spotkać z nami, a gdyby nawet do tego nie doszło, wiedział, że wpadniemy na jego trop i ruszymy za nim w pogoń. Dlatego umknął pirogą, którą zamieni pewnie potem na konia. Nie domyślał się oczywiście, że jesteśmy tutaj na wyspie i że właśnie dzięki jego ostrożności dowiemy się o tej ucieczce. Ujrzawszy nas, nie wątpi, że go zaczniemy ścigać, i będzie dzielnie wiosłował, aby jak najszybciej pędzić naprzód. Czy sądzisz, że go dościgniecie na koniach? - To trudne, ale możliwe. Musimy przecinać zakręty rzeki. - To właśnie byłby błąd. Zwracam na to uwagę mojemu bratu Winnetou. - Dlaczego? - Bo Santerowi może przyjść na myśl opuścić rzekę i uciekać dalej lądem. Ponieważ nie wiecie, na który brzeg wyjdzie, musicie się podzielić i jechać wzdłuż obu brzegów Red River. - Mój brat ma słuszność. Uczynimy wedle jego wskazówki. - Trzeba przy tym bardzo uważać, żeby nie przeoczyć miejsca, na którym on wyląduje, a to wam zabierze dużo czasu. Nie możecie także przecinać zakrętów rzeki, gdyż to, co dla jednej strony jest wklęsłością, dla drugiej stanowi wypukłość i gdy jeden oddział przecinałby łuk, drugi musiałby go okrążać. W ten sposób rozchodzilibyście się coraz bardziej. - Jest tak, jak mówi mój brat, pojedziemy tedy wzdłuż wszystkich zakrętów rzeki. Szkoda nam więc teraz każdej minuty! - Jakże chętnie przyłączyłbym się do was, ale muszę uwolnić Hawkensa, nie mogę go opuścić. - Nie zażądam nigdy od ciebie niczego, co byłoby sprzeczne z twoją powinnością. Tobie z nami jechać nie wolno. Ale jeśli Wielki Duch zechce, zobaczymy się za kilka dni. - Gdzie? - Odjeżdżając stąd, udaj się tam, gdzie ta rzeka łączy się z Rio Bosco de Natchitoches. W miejscu gdzie obie rzeki zaczynają wspólny bieg, na ich lewym brzegu, czekać będzie jeden z moich wojowników, oczywiście jeżeli spotkanie będzie możliwe. - A jeżeli nie zastanę tam nikogo? - W takim razie będzie to znak, że ciągle jeszcze ścigam Santera, że nie wiem, dokąd umknie, i nie mogę określić, gdzie mnie masz szukać. Udasz się więc ze swymi trzema towarzyszami do St. Louis, do bladych twarzy, które chcą budować drogę dla ognistego konia. Ale proszę cię, żebyś do nas powrócił, skoro tylko dobry Manitou ci na to pozwoli. Zawsze chętnie cię przyjmę w pueblu nad Rio Pecos, a gdyby mnie tam nie było, dowiesz się, gdzie mnie można znaleźć. Podczas naszej rozmowy Apacze przygotowali się do drogi. Winnetou podał rękę Parkerowi i Stone'owi, a następnie znów zwrócił się do mnie. - Mój brat wie - rzekł - jak radowały się nasze serca, kiedy ruszaliśmy w drogę znad Rio Pecos, ale po drodze śmierć zaskoczyła Inczu-czunę i Nszo-czi. Jeśli kiedy nas odwiedzisz, nie usłyszysz już głosu najpiękniejszej córy Apaczów, która zamiast do miast bladych twarzy odeszła w krainę zmarłych. Teraz zemsta każe mi rozłączyć się z tobą, ale ty wrócisz do nas. Pragnę bardzo zostawić ci wiadomość nad Rio Bosco, gdyby to jednak nie nastąpiło, nie baw zbyt długo w miastach Wschodu, lecz przyjeżdżaj do mnie jak najszybciej. Wiesz, kogo mi masz zastąpić. Czy przyrzekasz powrócić szybko, mój kochany, drogi bracie Szarlih? - Przyrzekam - odpowiedziałem. - Serce moje pójdzie za tobą, kochany bracie Winnetou. Tobie także wiadomo, co obiecałem umierającemu Kleki-petrze. Dotrzymam słowa. - Niechaj więc dobry Manitou kieruje wszystkimi twymi krokami i osłania cię na wszystkich drogach. Howgh! Uścisnął mnie i ucałował, wydał swym ludziom krótki rozkaz i wsiadł na konia, by wjechać w wodę. Apacze podzielili się i jeden oddział ruszył prawym, a drugi lewym brzegiem rzeki. Patrzyłem za Winnetou, dopóki nie zniknął w mgle. Zdawało mi się, że tracę część mojej własnej istoty, i jemu na pewno równie ciężko było rozstać się ze mną. Stone i Parker zauważyli moje rozrzewnienie, a pierwszy z nich rzekł w swój prosty, serdeczny sposób: - Nie bierzcie sobie tego tak do serca, sir! Wkrótce znów spotkamy Apaczów. Pojedziemy za nimi, skoro tylko Sam będzie wolny. Nie będziemy zwlekali z wymianą jeńców. Jak zamierzacie to zrobić? - Powiedzcie mi najpierw swoje zdanie, kochany Dicku. Macie więcej doświadczenia niż ja. Westman, któremu pochlebiła ta pochwała, pogładził brodę i oświadczył: - Za najprostsze uważam posłać pojmanego Keioweha zaraz do Tanguy i donieść mu, gdzie się znajduje jego syn i pod jakim warunkiem puścimy go wolno. Cóż ty na to, stary Willu? - Hm! - mruknął Parker. - Jeszcze nigdy nie miałeś tak głupiej myśli jak teraz właśnie. - Głupiej! Ja? Do pioruna! Dlaczego głupiej? - Jeśli wyjawimy, gdzie się znajdujemy, Tangua wyśle swoich ludzi, którzy odbiorą nam Pidę, nie dając w zamian Hawkensa, Ja zrobiłbym inaczej. - Jak? - Pojedziemy dobry kawał w głąb prerii, gdzie będziemy mieli przed sobą odkrytą przestrzeń, którą swobodnie obejmiemy wzrokiem. Potem wyślemy Keioweha i postawimy za warunek, żeby przyszło tylko dwu, a nie więcej wojowników, którzy przyprowadzą nam Sama, a wezmą sobie Pidę. Gdyby ich nadeszło więcej, by na nas napaść, zobaczymy ich z daleka i zabezpieczymy się przed nimi zawczasu. - Ja bym radził podjąć coś pewniejszego i nie wysyłać żadnego posłańca - zauważyłem. - Żadnego? W takim razie jakże Tangua się dowie, że jego syn... - Dowie się. - Od kogo? - Ode mnie. - Od was? Czy sami udacie się do wsi? - Tak. - Dajcie temu pokój, sir! To niebezpieczne. Zatrzymano by was natychmiast. - Wątpię. - Na pewno! Na pewno! - W takim razie Pida byłby zgubiony. Nie widzę potrzeby posyłać jeńca i tracić w ten sposób jednego zakładnika. - To słuszne. Ale dlaczego właśnie wy macie iść do wsi? Ja mogę także to zrobić. - Wierzę bardzo, że nie brak wam do tego odwagi, sądzę jednak, że będzie lepiej, jeśli ja pomówię z Tangua. - Zważcie, jaki jest na was wściekły! Skoro ujrzy mnie, zgodzi się prędzej na każdy warunek, natomiast złość go opanuje na wasz widok. - Dlatego właśnie chcę z nim sam prowadzić układy. Niech się złości, że śmiem się przed nim pojawić, ale nic mi nie będzie mógł zrobić. Jeśli wyślę kogo innego, pomyśli, że się go boję, a pragnę uniknąć podobnego podejrzenia. - Więc róbcie, co chcecie, sir! Gdzie mamy na was czekać? Tu na wyspie, czy też wyszukamy jakieś lepsze miejsce? - Nie ma lepszego. - Well! A biada naszym jeńcom, jeśli się wam we wsi co stanie! Postąpilibyśmy z nimi bez pardonu. Kiedy wyruszycie? - Dzisiaj wieczorem. - Dopiero? Czy to nie za późno? Przecież, gdyby dobrze poszło, moglibyśmy uporać się z wymianą do południa i ruszyć za Winnetou. - A Keiowehowie za nami i wybiją nas. - Tak sądzicie? - Tak. Tangua chętnie wyda nam Sama za syna, ale odzyskawszy go, poruszy wszystko, aby zemścić się na nas. Dlatego wymiana musi nastąpić wieczorem, po czym odjedziemy, aby się w nocy oddalić, zanim nas zaczną ścigać. Zaczekać do wieczora dlatego jeszcze warto, że do tego czasu wzmoże się obawa wodza o syna. To go uczyni ustępliwszym. - To prawda, ale jeśli nas tu przedtem spostrzegą, master Shatterhand? - To także nic złego. - Będą oczywiście szukali Pidy i mogą przyjść na wyspę! - Na wyspę nie, bo zauważą pewnie na brzegu ślady Winnetou i pomyślą, że odjechaliśmy z Pidą. To jeszcze bardziej przerazi Tanguę. Słuchajcie no! Zabrzmiały głosy ludzkie. Mgła się zaczęła podnosić odsłaniając brzegi, na których stało kilku Keiowehów. Wymieniali głośno uwagi o zauważonych właśnie śladach kopyt; potem znikneli nie rzuciwszy okiem na wyspę. - Oddalili się, było im widocznie bardzo pilno - rzekł Dick Stone. - Udali się pewnie do wsi, aby donieść Tanguy o śladach. Wyśle on natychmiast oddział jeźdźców za tym tropem. Przepowiednia ta ziściła się w niespełna dwie godziny. Po drugiej stronie ukazała się gromada jeźdźców i ruszyła za śladami. Nie było obawy, żeby ci Keiowehowie doścignęli Winnetou, gdyż ten niewątpliwie rozwinął przynajmniej taką samą szybkość jak oni. Rozmowę prowadziliśmy oczywiście po cichu, by nie usłyszeli jej jeńcy. Toteż nie wiedzieli oni, co się działo na drugim brzegu, gdyż leżeli skrępowani w trawie za zaroślami. Przed południem sprawiło nam niespodziankę słońce. Ogrzało nas, wysuszyło nasze ubrania i obozowisko i zwiększyło przyjemność odpoczynku, którego zażywaliśmy mając przed sobą czas do wieczora. Po południu ujrzeliśmy na rzece jakiś przedmiot. Płynął ku naszej wyspie i zatrzymał się w nadbrzeżnych zaroślach, Była to piroga, w której leżało wiosło; rzemień, którym właściciel przywiązywał ją zwykle do brzegu był odcięty. Poznałem łódź, na której uwiozłem Pidę. Woda przyniosła ją z Salt Fork do Red River i dlatego tylko tak późno dotarła do wyspy, że po drodze zapewne gdzieś ugrzęzła. Przybycie łodzi było mi bardzo na rękę, wciągnąłem ją więc na wyspę, aby się nią posłużyć wieczorem i nie przemoknąć znowu podczas przeprawy przez rzekę. O zmroku zepchnąłem łódź w wodę i powiosłowałem w górę rzeki. Stone i Parker odprowadzili mnie, życząc powodzenia. Powiedziałem im, że wtedy dopiero byłby powód do obaw, gdybym nie wrócił do rana. Płynąć pod prąd było bardzo trudno i dopiero po godzinie skręciłem z Red River do Salt Fork. W pobliżu wsi przybiłem do brzegu i przywiązałem pirogę do drzewa rzemieniem, w który ją przedtem zaopatrzyliśmy. Zobaczyłem znowu, tak samo jak wczoraj, płonące ogniska, siedzących przy nich mężczyzn oraz krzątające się kobiety. Sądziłem, że wieś będzie dziś pilnie strzeżona, ale omyliłem się. Keiowehowie znaleźli ślady Apaczów, wysłali za nimi wojowników l zdawało im się, że są bezpieczni. Tangua siedział dzisiaj także przed namiotem, lecz w towarzystwie tylko dwóch młodszych synów. Ze spuszczoną głową wpatrywał się posępnie w ogień. Znajdowałem się na lewym brzegu Salt Fork, na którym leżała wieś. Zacząłem się skradać od rzeki pod kątem prostym poza namiotami, dopóki nie zobaczyłem przed sobą namiotu wodza. Miałem szczęście, gdyż w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto by mnie mógł zauważyć. Położywszy się na ziemi, poczołgałem się ku tylnej ścianie namiotu. Tam usłyszałem niską, monotonną pieśń skargi: to wódz opłakiwał indiańskim obyczajem stratę ulubionego syna. Posunąłem się dalej ku drugiej stronie namiotu, podniosłem się i stanąłem nagle tuż obok Tanguy. - Dlaczego Tangua śpiewa pieśń skargi? - zapytałem. - Dzielny wojownik nie skarży się. Jęki przystoją tylko starym kobietom. Nie podobna opisać, jak go moje ukazanie się przeraziło; chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nie zdołał wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Chciał się zerwać, ale musiał zostać na ziemi z powodu uszkodzonych kolan. Wytrzeszczył na mnie szeroko rozwarte oczy, jakby zobaczył widmo, i wyjąkał; - Old... Old... Shat... Shat... uff, uff, uff! Skąd przychodzisz... jak jesteś... gdzie... Jesteście jeszcze tutaj? Nie odeszliście? - Jestem jeszcze. Jak widzisz. Przybyłem, gdyż chcę z tobą pomówić. - Old Shatterhand! - wypowiedział wreszcie całe moje nazwisko. Usłyszawszy to obaj chłopcy uciekli. - Old Shatterhand! - powtórzył raz jeszcze pod wpływem trwogi, po czym twarz jego przybrała wyraz wściekłości. Naraz krzyknął coś, zwróciwszy się do innych namiotów. Nie rozumiałem, co mówi, bo użył swego narzecza, lecz usłyszałem swoje imię. W chwilę potem zabrzmiało w całej wsi takie wycie, że mi się wydało, iż ziemia drży pod mymi nogami. Zewsząd przybiegli wojownicy z podniesioną bronią. Na to ja dobyłem noża i wrzasnąłem Tanguy do ucha: - Czy Pida ma być przebity? On mnie tutaj do ciebie przysyła. Pomimo wycia zrozumiał moje słowa i podniósł rękę. Ten ruch wystarczył, aby spowodować ciszę, ale Keiowehowie już nas otoczyli. Spojrzenia, którymi mnie po prostu pożerali, mówiły, że nie puszczą mnie żywcem. Usiadłem spokojnie obok Tanguy, popatrzyłem mu zimno w twarz i rzekłem: - Między mną a Tangua panuje nieprzyjaźń na śmierć i życie. Nie jestem temu winien, ale też nic nie mam przeciwko temu. Czy się go boję, niech wywnioskuje z tego, że przyszedłem do jego wsi, by z nim pomówić. Załatwmy to krótko: Pida znajduje się w naszym ręku i powieszą go na drzewie, jeśli ja nie wrócę o oznaczonym czasie. Ani jedno słowo, ani jeden ruch nie zdradziły wrażenia moich słów na stojących dokoła czerwonoskórych. Tylko oczy wodza zaiskrzyły się z wściekłości, że nic mi nie może zrobić nie narażając życia swego syna. Zgrzytając zębami, wykrztusił pytanie: - Jak... jak... dostał się w wasze ręce? - Byłem wczoraj tam na wyspie, kiedy rozmawiał z Samem, powaliłem go i zabrałem z sobą. - Uff! Old Shatterhand jest ulubieńcom Złego Ducha, który go znowu obronił. Gdzie trzymacie mego syna? - W miejscu bezpiecznym, o którym się teraz nie dowiesz! On sam ci to potem powie. Z tych moich ostatnich słów pojmujesz, że nie zamierzam Pidy zabić. Mamy u siebie jeszcze jednego Keioweha, wziętego do niewoli, wyciągnąłem go z cierniowych zarośli, w których nas podsłuchiwał. Będzie wolny razem z twoim synem, jeśli nam wydasz w zamian Sama Hawkensa. - Uff! Dostaniesz go, tylko przyprowadź wpierw Pidę i wojownika Keiowehów! - Przyprowadzić? Ani mi się śni! Znam Tanguę i wiem, że mu ufać nie można. Oddaję dwu za jednego, a więc postępuję wobec was nie tylko sprawiedliwie, lecz nawet bardzo łaskawie. Muszę od was za to zażądać, żebyście zaniechali wszelkich podstępów. - Udowodnij mi wpierw, że Pida rzeczywiście się u was znajduje! - Udowodnić? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Ja to powiadam, a więc to prawda. Old Shatterhand to nie Tangua. Pozwól mi zobaczyć Sama Hawkensa! Już go zapewne na wyspie nie ma, bo niewątpliwie boicie się, że tam już nie jest dość bezpieczny. Muszę się z nim porozumieć. - O czym chcesz z nim mówić? - Chcę się dowiedzieć z jego własnych ust, jak mu się u was powodziło. Od tego będzie zależało to, co potem nastąpi. - Muszę wpierw zapytać o zdanie najstarszych wojowników. Oddal się do najbliższego namiotu, a potem usłyszysz, co postanowiliśmy. - Dobrze! Ale nie ociągajcie się, gdyż jeśli mnie zatrzymacie poza oznaczony czas, Pidę powieszą. Ten rodzaj śmierci jest dla czerwonoskórego najhaniebniejszy. Można sobie wyobrazić wściekłość Tanguy! Podszedłem do najbliższego namiotu i usiadłem na ziemi, otoczony, tak samo jak przedtem, wojownikami. Tangua zwołał swoich starszych wojowników do siebie i zaczął się z nimi naradzać. W każdej parze zwróconych na mnie oczu gorzał ogień, który tylko ze względu na Pidę nie stał się dla mnie zgubnym. Zauważyłem przy tym, że moja nieustraszoność zaimponowała Keiowehom. Po jakimś czasie wyprawił wódz jednego z wojowników, który zniknął w namiocie i wyprowadził zeń małego Sama. Zerwałem się i podbiegłem ku niemu. Ujrzawszy mnie, zawołał z radosnym triumfem: - Dobra nasza, Old Shatterhand! Powiedziałem, że na pewno przyjdzie! Sprzykrzyło się wam bez starego Sama? Prawda? Wyciągnął do mnie skrępowane ręce, aby się ze mną przywitać. - Tak - odrzekłem. - Greenhorn przyszedł, aby wam oznajmić, że jesteście największym mistrzem w podchodzeniu. Złożyliście tego świetne dowody. Choćby wam gadać pół dnia, gdzie macie iść, wy zawsze polecicie w przeciwną stronę. - Na wyrzuty będzie czas później, mój ukochany sir, teraz powiedzcie mi lepiej, czy moja Mary jeszcze istnieje? - Jest u nas. - A Liddy? - Pukawka? Ocaliliśmy ją także. - W takim razie wszystko dobrze, jeśli się nie mylę. Chodźcie, zabierajmy się stąd. Tu trochę nudno. - Cierpliwości, cierpliwości, kochany Samie! Wam się zdaje, że to nic, że odejść stąd to dziecinna zabawka. - To jest zabawka, ale istotnie tylko dla was. Ciekaw jestem, czego wy byście nie zdołali dokazać. Ściągnęlibyście mnie nawet z księżyca, gdybym się tam zabłąkał, hi! hi! hi! - Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie! Miarkuję z tego. że się wam tu nieźle powodziło. - Nieźle? Co wam przychodzi na myśl! Było mi dobrze, nadzwyczaj dobrze! Każdy Keioweh kochał mnie jak własne dziecko. Od ciągłych pieszczot, głaskań i całusów nie mogłem się pozbierać. Karmili mnie jak pannę młodą, a gdy chciałem spać, nic potrzebowałem się układać, bo stale leżałem na plecach. - Czy kieszenie wam wypróżnili? - Oczywiście. Wytrzęśli każdy proszek. - Otrzymacie wszystko z powrotem, jeśli tylko coś ocalało. Zdaje się, że narada się już skończyła. Oświadczyłem wodzowi, że dłużej czekać już nie mogę, jeżeli syn jego ma pozostać przy życiu. Wobec tego odbyły się krótkie wprawdzie, lecz bardzo energiczne układy, z których wyszedłem zwycięsko, ponieważ ani trochę nie ustąpiłem. Wódz obawiał się o syna. W końcu postanowiono, że czterej zbrojni wojownicy odprowadzą mnie i Sama w dwu łodziach i odbiorą od nas jeńców. Na wypadek gdyby inni Keiowehowie próbowali udać się za nami potajemnie, zagroziliśmy śmiercią Pidy. Żądałem właściwie wiele, domagając się wydania Sama. Mogłem towarzyszącym nam czterem Indianom wypłatać figla, ale uwierzono mym słowom i odtąd zawsze wierzono słowu Shatterhanda. Nie powiedziałem oczywiście, dokąd popłyniemy. Gdy Samowi rozwiązano ręce, podniósł je i zawołał: - Wolny, znów wolny! Tego wam nigdy nie zapomnę, sir! Nigdy też nie popędzę w górę na lewo, jeśli wasze błogosławione nogi pobiegną na dół na prawo! Kiedyśmy się wybierali w drogę, tu i ówdzie dały się słyszeć gniewne pomruki. Indianie złościli się strasznie, że muszą puścić wolno jeńca i mnie w dodatku, a Tangua syknął zwrócony do mnie: - Do powrotu mego syna jesteś bezpieczny, ale potem puści się za tobą całe plemię. Znajdziemy twoje ślady i pochwycimy cię, choćbyś odjechał powietrzem! Nie uważałem za stosowne odpowiadać na tę złośliwą groźbę i zaprowadziłem Sama oraz czterech Keiowehów do rzeki, gdzie po dwóch - ja oczywiście z Samem - wsiedliśmy do łodzi. W chwili gdy odbijaliśmy od brzegu i długo jeszcze potem, towarzyszyło nam wycie. Siedząc z tyłu przy sterze, musiałem Samowi opowiedzieć, co się stało od momentu, gdy go wzięto do niewoli. Żałował wprawdzie, że Winnetou musiał się z nami rozłączyć, ale nie skarżył się na to zbytnio, gdyż obawiał się wyrzutów Apacza... Pomimo ciemności wylądowaliśmy szczęśliwie na wyspie, przyjęci radośnie przez Dicka Stone'a i Willa Parkera, którzy dopiero po moim odejściu uświadomili sobie w całej pełni ryzyko całego przedsięwzięcia. Wydaliśmy obydwóch jeńców, którzy nie pożegnali nas ani słowem, i zaczekaliśmy, dopóki nie ucichły uderzenia wioseł wracającej pirogi. Następnie wsiedliśmy na konie i przeprawiliśmy je na lewą stronę rzeki. Należało tej nocy ujechać sporą przestrzeń, toteż było nam bardzo na rękę, że Sam dość dobrze znał te strony. Hawkens podniósł się w strzemionach na swojej Mary, pogroził pięścią za siebie i powiedział: - Teraz Keiowehowie wysilają głowy i radzą, jakby nas dostać w swoje przednie łapy. Ale ogarnie ich gorzkie zdziwienie! Sam Hawkens nie będzie już taki głupi i nie utknie w dziurze, z której by go greenhorn musiał wywlekać. Już mnie żaden Keioweh nie złapie, jeśli się nie mylę...